The Girl with the Paper Heart
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: Edward Cullen is a player, he's with a new girl every week. That all changes when he meets a girl that is off limits, he vows to be a better man. He wants to be able to be worthy of the girl with the paper heart.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 1

"Oh, Edward, I thought… I thought we were real," Jessica said when she caught me talking to Angela, "I thought you loved me."

"Yeah, well you thought wrong sweet cheeks," I said with a smile and walked away from her, more focused on my phone call, "Sorry, love, now what were

we discussing?"

"Um… Edward, I'm worried that I'll end up like every other girl you've been with! What am I? I'm, like, the 50th girlfriend you've had since high school

right?" What an exaggeration! I might be a player, but I haven't had 50 girlfriends.

"Sweetie, I have not had that many. Besides, can I help it if I'm such a ladies man?" I asked throwing a lady killer smile to a young blonde walking by.

Maybe I did have a problem… I'm 21 years old, no life goals, no dreams, I was a townie actually. I lived in Forks all of my life, born and raised, I left briefly to try and

give college a shot. Let's just say, that did not work out, after all I ended up back in Forks.

My father was the doctor that everyone wanted, he was THE Carlisle Cullen. Yeah, try living under his shadow… No doubt, he is utterly disappointed in his

lazy no account son. My mom, well, she tried her best to give me a start in life. She pulled strings to get me into college, but was probably disappointed that I had a

GPA of 1.5…

"Edward! Are you listening to me?" Oh, shoot! I forgot about my phone call… What can I say? I wasn't a great listener.

"Yeah, totally. I have to go, later Ashley," I said and hung up while she was throwing a fit that I got her name wrong. Women had to know what they were

getting into when they started dating me, I had a reputation after all.

I arrived home and saw both of my parents at home, that was not a good sign! I walked inside and threw my jacket on the hook. "Oh, Edward! You're

home, please come in here, we need to talk."

"What's up mom?" I asked walking in. Carlisle was standing with his arms crossed in front of him, Esme was sitting on the chair with my little sister Alice

sitting in front of her. Alice was 8 years old, deaf and mute. Things had been hard when Alice was born, things had been great until it was time for her to start talking,

and she didn't. Esme had been so worried, but the doctors informed us that Alice was in fact deaf and mute. Without further ado, the whole family was enrolled in a

class that taught sign language.

"Edward, we feel that you should start working with your father in the hospital. Just helping out, you can…"

"Be an errand boy?" I asked and received a look from Alice, I knew that she was wondering what was going on. I signed to her that it was just the usual, I

was getting a lecture on my life choices. She laughed and went back to her drawings.

"Edward, you need to start thinking about life! You're 21 years old and have no ambition to do anything!" Carlisle said, he was on the verge of yelling at

me. I know that I wasn't the son he wanted, I know that he had always dreamt of having a son that followed in his footsteps; not one that was with a new girl every

week.

"You know what dad, I know that I am an utter disappointment to you both. But, I have no intention of going to work in the hospital. I'll find my own place

and get out of here so you won't have to worry about me anymore." I said and stormed out of the house. I had no idea how I was going to find my own place, but I

knew that I could stay with my other sister and her husband until I figured it out.

Rosalie, Rose, was 4 years older than I was, we had been close growing up and if it hadn't been for our age difference, we would have looked like twins.

We both had piercing green eyes with dirty blonde hair. As I mentioned, we were close growing up… Until Rosalie discovered that she liked dating guys, she found

Emmett and he soon took my place. At first, I resented him, I hated that he took my sister from me. But, as I grew older, I started hanging out with him and became

friends.

I was still close with both of them, which was how I knew that I could stay with them for a little bit; I'd done it before. I stood on the front steps of their

house, debating if this was what I really wanted to do. Finally, I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Rose asked when she finally opened the door, she was balancing her 3 year old son on her hip. I smiled and gave her

the usual look, she sighed but nodded and handed me little Jason. He looked just like Emmett, he had his dad's curly black hair and black eyes.

"Uncle Eddie!" He said wrapping his tiny arms around my neck. Yep, I was the cool Uncle Edward, but he couldn't say my whole name yet so I had to hear

him call me 'Eddie' for the time being.

"You know, you really need to stop fighting with them and just start doing something with your life," Rose said as we walked into the kitchen. Jason had

been left alone in the living room, he was watching SpongeBob SquarePants or something…

"Come on, Rose! I just heard that spiel from Carlisle and Esme; I don't need to hear it from you too." I took a bite of an apple and waited… Man, I really

was the black sheep of the family.

"All I'm saying is that they're right, you need to do something." Rose continued chopping onions as we talked, "Ya know, Emmett just had a spot open up!

I'm sure you could work with him."

"Oh yeah, could you see me in a stuffy office? That's not for me," Emmett worked as a banker in our small little town, he was really successful… Yep, even

the in-law was more successful than I was.

"How long are you going to stay here?" Rose asked sitting down next to me at the counter.

"Just until I can get my own place," she gave me a look that asked how I was going to do that, "I'll figure it out, sis! No worries!"

"You know you're welcome here, otherwise you wouldn't have come." Rose said, "I do want to see you get your life straightened out. Who knows? Maybe

one of these girls that you're always with can shape you into a man."

"Oh, yeah, I'd love to see that happen." Then it hit me, "Wait! Are you saying I'm not a man?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You're simply a boy playing with these ladies hearts… A man wouldn't do what you're doing."

A/N: Yikes! Edward just schooled by his older sister! I know that the beginning starts off a little bit slow... But I loved how this chapter ended! Can't wait for y'all to

read this story!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 2

Bella

When I was 5 years old, my father knew something was wrong with me. I ran out of breath faster than other children, the skin under my fingernails

started to turn blue. Without further delay, my dad rushed me to the hospital where my mom was already filling out paper work. I bet there's no greater pain than

finding out your child was born with a heart defect. I remember hearing my mom cry for hours, my dad was angry. He demanded to know why no one had noticed

this when I was born, or when I was at the doctors for checkups. No one knew how it got by them, but that was my first time being in the hospital overnight, I was

hooked up to all sorts of machines that was scary for a 5 year old.

As I grew older, I kept undergoing surgery as they tried to fix my heart in some way. They always were trying to make it stronger, my heart was far too

weak for a 12 year old girl. All I wanted was to go outside so I could run and play, that was out of the question… My parents kept me at home for the most part, they

were afraid that I would over exert myself and end up in the hospital. For a tween, that's something that is dreaded! I had no friends in school, and even if I had, well

I would have lost them because I couldn't do anything.

Now, I'm 18 years old, my parents no doubt think it's a miracle that their daughter is still alive. At age 17, I was put on the waiting list for a heart

transplant. The doctors told my parents that was my last hope of survival. My heart was growing weaker and weaker, which meant that my parents now kept me in

more than ever. I hated it. I wanted to leave this small little town that I had grown up in, I wanted to go to New York and pursue an acting career.

"Absolutely not! How would we be able to make sure you were okay in New York? We can't all relocate for you," my dad said any time I mentioned my

dream. Me being me, I mentioned it as often as I could.

"It's just a dream, and besides, after I get my transplant then I'll go to New York."

"Bella, just because you get a new heart doesn't mean you have free reign to do whatever you want. You'll have to go to doctors and have regular check-

ups." My mom piped in as she put a piece of fried chicken on my plate.

"They have perfectly good doctors in New York," I said moving my mashed potatoes around with my fork. I knew how this conversation was going to end;

with me in my room, hooked up to my oxygen tank.

"Bella…"

"No, we'll just end this early. I'm not very hungry," I said and walked down the hallway and into my room.

All I wanted to do was be on Broadway, I knew that I could do it as soon as I got a new heart. My parents on the other hand, they wanted me to stay in

Forks forever; that was not in my plan. I hadn't even been on a date before, all because they were overly protective! I remember one night that I tried to sneak out,

just to have fun, but I had been caught before I even stepped out the door. Boy, I had been in big trouble then. They always went on and on about how I didn't

understand the risk to myself, but I did and I don't they think understood it.

The way I saw it, my life was a gift. I treasured every minute, every breath, that I had because I didn't know if it would be last moment or breath. I

wanted to experience every little thing that I could, but my parents insisted on keeping me cooped up. The kids on my street often called me 'the girl with the paper

heart'.

A/N: So Bella's first chapter wasn't too long! Sorry about that! But I just couldn't think of what else to include with her chapter, don't worry we'll see more of her. It is after all a B/E story lol. I am blown away by the amount of reviews I received! Thank you so much! I hope I get just as many for this chapter! Seriously, I love reading y'all's thoughts and suggestions! Someone asked me not to ruin Edward, don't worry! Edward is not going to be a complete jerk in this story!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 3

Edward

"Uncle Eddie? Uncle Eddie?" I cracked my eyes open and saw Jason standing next to my bed, his teddy bear was tucked securely in his arms. "You up?"

I groaned and rolled over, "Yeah, buddy. Thanks."

Jason stood there for a little bit longer, I thought he finally left me to sleep longer, until I heard: "MOM!"

"What?! Jase!" I yelled getting up instantly. Not even twenty seconds later, Rose stormed into the room with a stern look on her face; yeah, she was a

mom.

"Edward," I groaned and gave her a smile.

"I'm awake."

"Get up," she waited until I was up on my feet before she left the room. The minute she left, I plopped back down on the bed and closed my eyes.

"EDWARD!"

"I'M UP!" I yelled back downstairs and reluctantly left my warm, cozy bed to go downstairs to join the family.

"Morning Ed," Emmett said with a big smile on his face. I was immediately worried, this man always had a smile on his face, but never this big. I got a

plate and began piling on breakfast as I waited for someone to say something else. "So… I have a friend that works at an animal shelter, they've been really busy

lately and he needs someone to help him out."

"What would I have to do?" I asked buttering my toast slowly. I liked animals, I liked working with them, and this was the first job offer that didn't make

me shiver. "Not clean up like their… ya know…"

"No! You would help check animals in, bathe them, sometimes socialize… Things like that. Ya interested?"

"Surprisingly, yes! Thanks man!" I said and gave him a hug, he was pretty cool for a brother-in-law. "What's the guy's name?"

"Oh! It's Jacob, it's called 'Friends of Forks animals'. I'll call him and let him know you'll be coming by. It opens at 9, I would get there around that time.

Don't wanna make a bad impression," Emmett said with a smile.

"Uncle Ed! You're going to be with animals?" Jason asked crawling onto my lap.

"Yeah, bud!" I said with a smile.

"Wow, that's the first time I've seen you happy about a job ever. Maybe you can get your own place soon," Rose said with a teasing tone in her voice. I was

too excited to eat, I put Jason down and went up to my room to change into something appropriate. It was 7:45, the animal shelter would take about 20 minutes to

get there. I really just wanted to leave so I could stop by the house and tell mom and dad the news. They had to be proud that I finally got a job! They had to see

that I wasn't a complete failure.

"Edward? You not going to eat?" Rose asked when I walked back downstairs.

"Nope! I'm gonna go by the house and tell mom and dad," I said with the biggest smile on my face. "Do I look okay?"

"You look fine. I'm proud of you Ed," Rose said getting up and giving me a hug.

I left their house and arrived at the other house in a short period of time. Esme was there, but Carlisle had already left for the hospital. I swore that I

would stop by before going to the shelter.

"Edward? How are you?" Mom asked enveloping me in a hug the minute I walked into the door. Alice was in a tutoring session when I got there, that didn't

stop her from getting up and crushing me in a hug.

"I'm great," I said wrapping my arms around my little sister. When she finally let go, I signed to her that I had missed her, she smiled and went back to her

tutoring. "So, mom, I got a job. Emmett has a friend who works in an animal shelter, he needs some help and Emmett recommended me for the job."

"Edward! That's excellent, I'm really proud of you," Esme said giving me another hug, "You have to tell your father."

"I planned on it," I said with a smile. "I know I haven't been here, but I was wondering if I could get some food to take for lunch."

"Absolutely! You're my son, I love you and I never want you to think otherwise," Esme said getting a Ziploc bag out to put a sandwich in. I actually had a

really good relationship with Esme, she didn't have as high expectations for me as Carlisle did.

After saying a quick goodbye to Alice, and thanking Esme for the food, I left and set out for the hospital. Nerves were quickly building as I got closer and

closer to my destination; this was my chance, my chance to prove that I wasn't a failure. I looked at my watch before walking into the hospital, it was 8:30; I had 10

minutes to talk to Carlisle before I had to head out to the shelter.

"Is my dad available?" I asked the nurse at the front counter when I walked in. Ironically, she was an ex-girlfriend of mine, she gave me a glare but turned

around to page Carlisle. I turned around and went to sit down to wait for him.

You know that moment that people talk about? The one where you meet your one true love? I'm sure you've heard that people have said the Earth stops,

that there's nothing at that time but you and the other person. Well, as cliché as that sounds, that's what happened when I saw her. She was a young beauty, her

brown hair was tied into a pony tail that went over her shoulder. Her brown eyes were bright, but she had a look on her face that said she was like me, she was tired

of being in this small town. There was an older man that stood next to her, I'm assuming her father, he pointed to a seat and she walked to sit down. She was very,

very pale, and I noticed that her fingernails had a tint of blue under them.

"Hello, son, you wanted to see me?" I internally groaned, Carlisle just blocked my view of this beautiful girl. I had to know her!

"Oh, yeah," I said and tried to peek around him, just for one last glance.

"Well? Edward, I have patients who need to see me," Carlisle said snapping me out of my daydream.

"Oh, um… I got a job!" I said focusing on him, he had to be proud! A smile broke on his face, which made me smile as well.

"Really? Where at?"

"An animal shelter. Emmett has a friend who works at one, they need some help and he-"

"Wait… An animal shelter? You'd be working with animals?" I nodded, "Edward, you can't make a career out of that."

"I know, but at least it's something right?"

"Yeah, but you should really reconsider-"

"No, ya know, I thought you would actually be happy that I got a job. Even if it isn't working in some office. I gotta go, I'm gonna be late." I said and

stormed out, but not before getting one last glance at the beautiful girl in the waiting room.

It was 9:10 when I finally arrived at the animal shelter, I was in a panic because I was late and didn't want to lose a job before I started. I ran inside and

saw a man at the front counter on the phone. He was a little taller than I was, maybe 5'11, he had black hair and very tan skin.

"No, man, he never showed," he said… Crap… he was talking about me, "I don't know, but thanks for trying Emmett. I gotta go, there's a customer." Yep…

definitely me.

"Can I help you?" he asked when he hung up with Emmett.

"Um… I'm Edward," I said kind of scared of what his reaction would be. He stared at me with his dark eyes, he was summing me up and deciding whether I

was worth his time.

"You're late."

"Yeah, sorry. I stopped by the hospital to talk to my dad, tell him I got a job and then traffic was bad," I explained, it sounded bad even in my head.

"I need someone who will be on time," he said walking past me into the kennel. I followed him, I needed this job!

"Look, I'll be on time! I'm sorry, this was the only time I'll be late. Look, I need this job." He sized me up again.

"Fine, but one more mistake and you're out. I'm Jacob Black, call me whatever you want."

"Thank you, Jacob! I won't let you down, I promise."

A/N: Who else is happy that Edward found a job? I personally love how this chapter turned out! I meant to update around 5, but I also meant to only sleep until 4... Turned my alarm off and went back to sleep. Anyway! Here is an update! Please review! I love reading your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 4

Bella

I woke up early on the day of my doctor's appointment. This was the appointment that would tell me how close they were to finding me a donor. I think I

was more excited for this appointment than I had ever been before, I wanted a new heart more than anything else!

"Bella, you ready to go?" My dad asked pushing my door open a little bit.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to get ready," I said and I think it was then that he noticed I was still in my PJ's. He gave me a shy smile and then closed the

door.

My parents could be completely clueless sometimes, I could probably shave my head and they wouldn't notice until I pointed it out. The only time they

weren't clueless, was when it came to my health. I loved them for how concerned they were for me, but it could be a little smothering sometimes.

Sighing, I picked out a simple, yet fancy shirt for this special occasion. As far as pants go, well, I just decided a pair of nice jeans would suit me just fine.

Giving myself one final look in the mirror before I left, I silently told myself that everything would work out; it had to.

"Isabella Swan," my head snapped up when the nurse said my name, giving me the okay to go back to the doctor.

"You want me to go with ya kid?" My dad asked grabbing my hand as I got up.

"No, I got this dad," I said giving him a reassuring smile. With a deep breath, I walked to the back where my doctor was already waiting for me. I had the

best doctor in the town! Okay, he was one of the only doctors in town, but still Dr. Cullen was an amazing, kind doctor who told me the truth no matter what.

"Bella, how are you doing today?" Dr. Cullen asked when I walked in, "You're looking like you feel a little better."

"Well, I'm hoping for some good news. Gonna give me some Doc?"

"Somewhat," he motioned for me to sit down and then pulled up a chair for himself. "You have been moved up on the list for getting a donor. You're one of

our urgent patients. So, I'm giving you this beeper so that when a heart comes up, it'll go off, and you can come down here as quickly as possible."

"So… I'm somewhat closer but still, I have to wait?" Dr. Cullen nodded, I sighed and let my shoulders go down.

"Bella, this is good news. I'm guessing it's not the news you wanted, but still…"

"No, I'm happy to get something," I admitted, "Is there anything else you have for me?"

"No, are you feeling any new pain that we should know about?" I thought back to my previous nights. The nights had been long because I couldn't sleep

due to the chest pain that I felt.

"No, everything's good!" I lied only because I didn't want to have to take any medication when all I was going through was something that happened once

every few months.

"Great. Well, I will see you on your next appointment, or when you get a new heart. Whichever comes first," Dr. Cullen said adding a light laugh at the

end. I smiled and said my goodbyes before walking out.

I found my dad with a shocked expression on his face as he flipped through some medical magazine. I couldn't help but let out a laugh when I walked up

to him, "What are you reading there dad?"

"I have no idea…" he admitted and put it down, "What did the doctor say?"

I pulled out my pager and smiled, "I got a pager. They moved me up on the list and they want me to have this so I can come to the hospital the minute it

goes off."

"That's great Bells!" My dad pulled me into a hug, "Why don't you go sit over there and wait for me while I pay."

"Okay," I said and walked to sit down. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked to my seat, I told myself not to look over at him. Who was he? Why was he

staring at me? It felt like a lifetime before he finally looked away, and that was only to talk to my doctor. So he was related to Dr. Cullen huh?

A/N: So... I'm not gonna lie, this chapter wasn't my best but I wanted to give y'all something! Now... I only got one review for the last chapter, why is that? For chapter 1 and 2, I got 8-9 reviews. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 5

Bella

"Can I get a dog?" I asked just out of the blue at breakfast the day after my appointment.

"Um… Why?" My dad asked giving my mom a look.

"Well, I was looking it up last night and some dogs can tell you if something is wrong. So if something goes wrong, I'll have someone with me at all times

to be on guard." I said giving glances to both my mom and dad, "I could leave the house more if I had a dog."

"No, that's not going to happen. It's not necessary either, you're always with one of us, what's the point?" My dad asked and put the newspaper back up in

his face, I groaned and tried to think of another argument.

"I didn't want to have to do this," do what? What was I going to say? "But… When I was little, you promised that I could get a dog."

"Bella? We did not. You just ran out of another argument." My mom knew me so well.

"Fine, but come on! I have no friends, which isn't healthy by the way, an eighteen year old girl should have friends."

"You should also be going to college." My dad was not budging on this subject at all.

"Charlie, she's right. She doesn't have any friends and it's not healthy for her to not have a companion other than us."

"Oh, Renee! We cannot afford a dog, who is going to feed the dog? Bella can't. Who will bathe the dog? Not Bella, she can't."

"Charlie, I'm getting extra hours at the salon. We can afford it, Bella needs a dog." My mom said then looked at me, "Bella, as soon as you are finished

we'll go to the shelter and see about getting you a dog."

"Thank you mom!" I said getting up and giving her a hug, "Can we go now?"

"Renee, I really feel like we should discuss this," my dad said putting the paper down and giving my mom a stern look.

"We just did. Bella is getting a dog," my mom replied with a smile, "Go get ready Bella."

"Yes ma'am! Thank you so much mom!" I hadn't been this happy in a very long time!

Edward

"Ed, can you go feed the dogs in the back?" Jacob asked me the minute I arrived into work. I had held down this job for the past 2 days, hey it was a

record for me!

"Absolutely boss!" I immediately walked back and fed the dogs. At the moment, we had 4 puppies and 5 adult dogs. I always got a joy out of seeing the

puppies play together, they were so cute.

"Hello?" My head snapped up at the sound of someone in the store. I walked up and put a smile on my face, I had to be nice after all.

"Sorry about that, what can I do for you?" I asked and saw the people I was talking to. One was an older woman, she stood at 5'3 with brown hair and

black eyes. I was more interested in the other person, it was her, the girl from the hospital.

"We were looking for a dog for my daughter, one that could watch her and let us know if something is wrong."

"A German Shepard would be the best dog for that job," I never took my eyes off of her, "I have one available at the moment. Would you like to come back

and see her?"

"Absolutely!" The girl said, her voice was like that of an angels, "Mom, I'll be right back."

"Take your time," her mom said and went outside, probably to get some fresh air. I loved this place, but even I could admit that it got a little smelly in

here.

"She's right this way," I said and let her walk in front of me to go where the dogs were, "She's about 2 years old, so not too old but not too young either."

"Just as long as I have someone," The girl said making me wonder what she was really wanting this dog for.

"I'm Edward." Why did I just introduce myself? I was just showering her a dog.

"Bella," she said holding her hand out, I stared at it for a while, and she stared at me. "So, where is she?"

"Right here," I said pointing to a kennel that was holding the hyper German shepherd. She was a typical German shepherd, she had black on her back and

everything else was a brown color. "She's hyper at the moment, she's not always like this though."

"She's beautiful," Bella said with a smile, "Can I pet her?"

"Of course," I opened the kennel and the dog all but knocked us down. Bella's hand went straight to her chest and she closed her eyes, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said a little breathless, "I love her."

"Well then, let's go back up front and finish everything up," I said handing a leash to Bella for her to take hold of her dog.

"I'm going to call you Sadie," Bella said reaching down and petting her new dog, Sadie, before following me back into the lobby.

"Well, looks like you found one," her mom said looking down at the dog, "What are you going to name it?"

"Her name's Sadie. Mom, thank you so much!" Bella said giving her mom a hug.

"How much will it be?" her mom asked looking at me.

"20 for a simple rehoming fee," I said looking back and forth between Bella and the dog. I wish that I could have had more time with her, just to talk to

her.

"Here you are," Bella's mom said handing me a 20 dollar bill then looked at Bella, "Let's go sweetheart. This place reeks!"

"Thank you so much Edward," Bella said giving me a smile.

"You're welcome Bella," I said and right as she was about to walk out the door, I called out to her. "Do you want my number in case anything goes wrong?"

Bella looked surprised, she looked at Sadie and then shook her head.

"No, everything will be fine. Thank you again." Just like that, she was gone from my life once more.

"Man, what was that? That was an awful attempt at getting a girl," Jacob said slapping me on the back. "You need help if you want to get a date with her."

"I don't need help. I've had lots of girlfriends, I probably have one right now actually," I admitted with a shy smile. "But, she's different."

A/N: I was so floored with all of the reviews that I received! As a present, I have a new, longer, chapter for y'all! I absolutely adored writing this chapter and I hope that y'all enjoy reading it! I stared classes again today and it's my last semester, so things are going to be a little hectic. However! I don't have classes on Tuesday and Thursday so be patient for updates! In the meantime, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 6

Edward

_ "Of course, I would love to go out on a date with you!" Bella said flashing me the cutest grin I had ever received.  
><em>

_ "Great! When-"_

"EDWARD! It's time to wake up!" Rose screamed from downstairs. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 7 AM, I groaned at the sight of the time. Today

was my day off and Rose had the bright idea of waking me up bright and early! I got up and sat on the edge of my bed, I was a little bummed that that had been only

a dream. This was a new feeling for me, I never actually wanted to date a girl, and usually I just dated girls because I was bored. But, Bella was different, I wanted to

be with her; no, I needed to be with her.

"Edward, are you awake?" Rose asked coming upstairs and sticking her head in the door. Yep, she was definitely a mom!

"Yes, mom," I said very sarcastic, she rolled her eyes and shut the door for me to get dressed. Rose was like our mom in more ways than one, it made me

laugh whenever they were next to each other and acted so similar.

"Hey, Rose, why am I up so early?" I asked when I was in the kitchen.

"Seriously? I told you that I have to run some errands, Emmett had to go to work early and someone has to watch Jason. You can't watch him while you're

sleeping," Rose said grabbing her purse as she got ready to leave.

"I don't know Rose, I think I could do it."

"Edward, he's three. He would draw on your face as you slept, he's done it to Emmett before." She looked around the kitchen before fixing her eyes on me,

"Jason should be up soon, I want to leave before he's up so he doesn't make a fuss about my leaving.

"Get out of here Rose! I'm a great uncle, Jason will be just fine," I said and basically pushed my worried sister out the door. She protested a little but

eventually walked off to her car, I walked to the couch and turned on the TV.

"Ninja turtles!" I jumped at the sound of a tiny voice behind me. How long had he been up?

"Jase, its 7:30, what are you doing up so early?" When I was his age, I probably slept until 12…

"Cartoons!"

"Okay, come here bud," he crawled up next to me and grabbed the remote, even at the young age of 3 he knew how to work the remote. We must have

watched morning cartoons for three hours, before I knew it, Jason was passed out on my lap. I stared at him, not sure of what to do, I was a 21 year old man with no

responsibilities. Finally, I picked him up in my arms and carried him back up to his room. I couldn't help but feel something as I tucked him in, something I had never

felt before, I don't even know how to describe it. But at that moment, I had the sudden wish that I had a child, that I was a father.

I went back downstairs and turned off the TV, for the first time in a while, I just sat there and thought about my life. Maybe my dad was right, a job at the

animal shelter wasn't the best, and I could do better. Couldn't I?

"So anyway, the place was crowded!" Wait… What? I looked up and saw Rose putting things down in the kitchen. "How was Jason?"

"He was good, we watched cartoons for a little bit and then he passed out," I said walking over to her. "Rose, I gotta tell you something. I tucked him in

and for the first time, I wished that I had a son, I've never felt that before."

"Oh, Ed, you met someone didn't you?"

"Kind of, I saw her at the hospital when I told dad about the job at the animal shelter, then I saw her again just yesterday! She came and adopted a dog.

Rose, the first time I saw her, it was the moment that I had always heard about."

"What's her name?"

"Bella. She has the voice of an angel! I tried to give her my number but she wouldn't take it," I sat on the stool, I had her face in my mind now and I was

depressed that I couldn't be with her.

"You can't be talking about Bella Swan can you? Really pale, dark hair?" Rose asked becoming dead serious.

"Sounds like her."

"No! Ed, stay away from her, I love you and all but you have a history. Bella is not that kind of girl, she needs a man and right now you're still a boy. I've

told you that before, she's the chief's daughter and has a heart problem."

"Rose, I can change! I have to be with her, please help me meet her again!" Rose looked around and then finally back at me.

"Fine! But if it doesn't work out then you give up? Got it?" I hesitated but nodded, it was the only way I was going to be able to see Bella again.

A/N: He's going to see Bella again! Aren't y'all excited! I have this perfect scene in my head but I can't write it just yet, it'll be a sneak peek though when it's about to come up! Which leads me to my next thing! I completely forgot to tell y'all that I have a facebook group! It's called **Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions**! The last thing I have posted is a picture of Sadie! Alright, I'm through! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 7

Bella

Sadie was adjusting perfectly well into her new home, she knew when I felt bad and would plop her head on my lap. I would scratch behind her

ears, her head would immediately look up as her tongue came out and licked my chin. Sadie and I had been thick as thieves this past week, she even slept by

my side every single night! Trust me, having a German shepherd share a twin sized bed was difficult, most of the time she had the majority of the bed. I

would definitely have to talk to my parents about getting a queen sized bed if Sadie was going to sleep with me.

I had some toys for her that I could throw around the house and she would bring it back to me, why she was given up for adoption, I will never

know! Sadie was the perfect dog, she knew some tricks, she could be laid back but then she could also be very playful. She was also the best guard dog, or at

least she thought she was! The day we came home, she saw a cat and started barking at it, the cat hissed and she whined as she ran back to me.

"Bella? You home?" No, dad, where would I be?

"In the living room," Sadie's head shot straight up when she heard someone walking closer, like I said she thought she was tough, so she started

growling at the intruder. When she saw it was dad, she jumped off the couch and pounced at him, she licked his face until he motioned for her to stop then

she came back to me.

"Don't let your mom know I said this, but she was right," he sat down next to me which meant Sadie had to move, she didn't like that. "Sadie was

a good addition to this family. You look a little healthier."

"Yeah, but can I get a queen sized bed? This dog takes up too much room on my current bed." Sadie looked up at me and kept turning her head, I

knew she wanted to lay on my lap because she kept glancing at where dad was sitting. Finally, she gave up and walked into the kitchen where her actual bed

was.

"We'll see. For now, I'm going to go upstairs and rest, I'm beat! You going to be okay on your own?" I nodded and motioned for him to go back

upstairs. As soon as he was gone, Sadie jumped on the couch and groaned as she got into a comfortable position. I patted Sadie's side and turned on the TV

to watch Once Upon a Time, this was the only place that I could see a very hot Captain Hook. I was halfway through the episode when Sadie's head shot up,

she looked towards the door and then barked as she ran towards the door.

"What is it, Sadie?" I asked getting up, she seemed really excited for whatever was on the other side of the door. I was halfway to her when

someone rang the doorbell, I looked up the stairs hoping that my dad wouldn't come down and be all protective. Not going to lie, I was a little nervous as I

began to open the door. I wasn't expecting anyway, so who was outside?

I opened the door and saw that man from the animal shelter, Sadie's tail started going crazy as she leaped up on him and licked his face. What was

his name? Edward? "Are you a stalker?"

"No! Um… We require check-ups on the animals that are adopted out of our facility." I looked him up and down, he was lying through his teeth.

"No. you don't. You're lying. How did you know where I live? Why are you here?" I asked pulling Sadie back inside and shutting the screen door.

For all I knew, this guy was a creep who could hurt me! Okay, he was kind of cute, not captain Hook cute, but still.

"Calm down Bella," he held his hands in front of him, "You're the chief's daughter! Everyone knows where he lives."

"Okay, that doesn't answer the question-"

"What are you doing here?" Both Edward and I jumped at the sound of my dad's voice behind me.

"Hello sir. I'm Edward…" Ooh! I was right!

"I know who you are, you're Dr. Cullen's son. What are you doing here?" Dad looked Edward up and down, Sadie just sat and looked between

everyone.

"Well, I would like to take Bella out on a date," Edward said, why did my heart just suddenly accelerate? I couldn't actually wanna go out with him,

could I?

"Let me tell you something Edward, I know all about you," he moved in front of me and motioned for me to go sit down. I didn't, I stayed where I

was, this was about me and I wanted to hear what was being said about me.

"Sir, with all due respect, I'm not like-" My dad cut him off and opened the screen door to stand face to face with him.

"So you haven't had numerous girlfriends? You haven't hurt girls? Played with their hearts?" Edward stayed silent and looked down, "Stay away from my daughter. She needs a man, not a boy."

Edward

"She needs a man, not a boy." I stared at Chief Swan with my mouth wide open; that was the second time that I had heard that from someone. "Now, leave Edward."

"Sir, please! Give me a chance!" Chief Swan shut the door in my face and I groaned. Everyone wanted me to change, but no one would give me a chance! I was furious, I'm not going to lie, I told Rose that I would give up if this didn't work out, but I wasn't done yet.

"Edward!" I turned and saw Bella coming out to me, I was still in her front yard so it wasn't that far for her to walk, but still I met her halfway and went to her porch steps. "I'm sorry about my dad. He can be a bit protective, but he's doing it for me. Everything my parents have sheltered me from is because they love me. I'm their little girl after all."

"Maybe they should see that their little girl isn't little anymore," I said giving her a smile.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow? My dad will be at work in the afternoon and my mom's not the same as my dad. She's more lenient, she's the reason that I got Sadie." Bella said then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down, "here's my number. Text me tomorrow and I'll let you know how it goes."

"Tomorrow then Bella." I surprised myself by keeping hold of her hand when I grabbed the paper, I kissed the back of her hand and smiled.

"Bella? What are you doing out there?" Chief Swan called out, Bella looked back and gave me a smile.

"Goodbye Edward," she went back inside and closed the door, giving me one final smile. Was this really happening? Was I really going to be able to spend time with her? I walked home with a huge smile on my face, Bella Swan said yes to me!

"Edward, how did it go?" Rose asked when I walked through the door. She was chopping onions to put in a soup for dinner.

"Very well," I pulled out the piece of paper from my pocket, "I have her number. I'm going to text her tomorrow and we'll hopefully be able to hang out."

"Rose! It worked! We got it!" Emmett? I looked at the clock and saw it was 11:40, he was usually at work right now. Why was he at home? Rose froze and flashed him a look.

"Emmett! What are you doing home?" She was totally making this up. She knew why he was here, she knew I knew too. "Fine! Edward, outside!"

"Sorry, Rose," Emmett said wrapping an arm around Rose as I walked past both of them, "Edward, my friend Jasper had this truck just sitting in his driveway. He gave me a good deal on it, pay me back when you have the money. But, this is to help you get started. You have a truck and a job now."

"Are you serious?" I looked at Emmett, wide eyed. "This is for me?"

"Yep!" I walked to the truck, it was the truck that I had always wanted. It was a 1985 blue Chevy truck, it was a classic and I would have done anything for it. Before I knew it, I was giving Emmett a hug, he froze but returned the hug. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," he pulled away and cleared his throat, because we're men, we don't hug. "I have to get back to work."

I couldn't believe it, a date with my dream girl, a truck, and a job. My life was turning around, which was great because Bella deserves the best.

A/N: Who else just loved this chapter?! I seriously am so happy for my little Edward right now, who else is happy for him! Okay! Quick house keeping, I love y'all's reviews! Hint, hint! Please review! lol

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 8

Bella

Today was the day that I was going to be able to spend some time with Edward, I didn't know much about him but for some reason I wanted to know more about him. I didn't want to just know what the rumors said about him, I wanted to know him as a person.

"Morning," I said walking out of my room into the usual breakfast setting, my dad had a paper in front of him and my mom was on her laptop. What was unusual, was the fact that my dad wasn't in his uniform. "Dad, you aren't working today?"

"No, thought we could spend the day together," What? No, dad, you have to go to work! I didn't say that obviously, but I sure was thinking it! There went my plans to spend some time with Edward.

Edward

I woke up in the best mood I had been in ages, I had dreamt of spending some time with Bella, and now it was actually happening. I sent her a quick text with my number so she wouldn't freak out later when I said I was on my way.

_"Sorry, dad is staying home today. Rain check?"_ My heart sank to my stomach when Bella replied. Before I had the chance to respond, she sent another one, _"Be here at 11 tonight."_

_"Seriously? Won't they be asleep?"_

_"We won't be here. I'll sneak out."_ Oh boy…

Time seemed to drag as I waited for night to fall. This was so unlike the Bella that everyone knew, as far as I had heard she would never sneak out of her house in the middle of the night. But then again, people thought they knew me based on what they heard. Can't judge a book by its cover.

I left my house at 10:30, I had never been so nervous in my life! I cut my engine off on the other side of the street, opposite from Bella's house then walked to her side of the street. I sent her a quick text letting her know that I was outside and soon she was outside of the house.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" I whispered as she got closer to me, she gave me a determined look and nodded.

"I'm tired of being at home, you have a car and we didn't get to hang out today. So come on! Let's go Edward." Man, she was pretty persuasive.

"Bella! Your dad is going to kill me…" She turned and gave me a glare, she looked more alive right now than I had ever seen her before. "Fine! But, I had to park on the other side of the street so your dad wouldn't hear me." We walked over there, she walked a little slower but we made it. I opened the door for her and helped her get in the passenger seat of my truck. I couldn't believe I was doing this, her dad was going to kill me! He didn't even want us to be around each other, he definitely wouldn't like his daughter sneaking out to see me.

"Where can we go?" Bella asked me, her eyes were full of freedom. I had a feeling this was the wildest thing she had ever done. "I have to admit something, I haven't been out of my house alone in a very long time. So, let's do something crazy!"

"Crazy? How about I drive and we end up where we end up, deal?" Bella nodded, a small smile played on her lips still, and she really was having a great time. We ended up in this field, we got out and sat on the tailgate of the truck, like a gentlemen I helped her up. "This is crazy!"

"No kidding. I have a couple of sodas in the truck, want one?" She shook her head and pulled her jacket closer to her. "So, Bella Swan, why did you want to do this so bad?"

"Cause, I never know what day will be my last, you know about my heart. Yeah, I'm on the list to get a donor, but what if it doesn't come in time? To quote Jack Dawson, I figure life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it. You don't know what hand you're going to get dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes at you… to make each day count." She looked down at her hands, this girl amazed me in so many ways, and she was everything that I wanted to be. "So, Edward Cullen, what's the deal with you? You have a reputation as a ladies man. What's true? Who are you?"

"Well, I have a younger sister who is mute and deaf. I have an older sister who I am extremely close to, her and her husband have helped me a lot these past few weeks. My mom, she tried her best to help me, she got me into college but I failed and that didn't work out. My dad, you know him, he's the one of the best doctors in Washington. He wanted me to follow into his footsteps, no doubt he's a little disappointed in the man that his son became. I'm a player Bella, I'm not even going to lie to you, and yes, I've dated a lot of girls. I'm no man, I'm a boy because of what I do." I looked at her, she was looking down at her hands, but I could tell that she had heard every word I said. "But I am trying, everyone wants me to change but the truth is that no one will give me a chance. Just like your dad, he took one look at me and everything he heard about me was all he needed to chase me away. I don't know, maybe they're right. Maybe I am a failure, my brother-in-law is more successful than I am, he's the son that my dad wanted."

"Edward, you aren't a failure. You hit a bump in the road, but you are capable of great things…" Whatever she said was cut off by red and blue

lights coming towards us. Bella looked scared at first, but soon that fire that I saw in her eyes was back.

"Is there a problem officer?" I asked when the police men got out of their cars, "We're just sitting here."

"On private property," one of them said. Wait, what? "Did you not see that sign? Going to have to take you in to the station."

"What? Why?" I asked, Bella was just smiling at everything going on; this girl was crazy.

"To talk about the penalties. This is procedure, hands behind your head," Bella and I did as we were told and were put into the back of the cop car.

They stood outside a little bit after putting us in, I know they wrote down my license plate number then they were on the phone a little bit.

"Did I just get arrested?" Bella asked, I was ready to calm her down but she was smiling, "Wow! What a crazy night! Thank you!"

I stared at her with wide eyes, "you're welcome? Bella, you do realize your dad is going to find out right?"

"Please, he was going to find out anyway! At least I got to live a little, thank you for the best night ever," she leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

She kissed me? She kissed me! Sure, it was on the cheek but still.

"You're welcome. You know we're never going to see each other again right?" I said with a laugh, she looked so carefree and healthy at this

moment that I didn't care how mad her dad was. Our privacy was interrupted with an officer getting into the driver's side, he looked at Bella and sighed.

"Bells, your dad is mad! Not even mad, he's furious! He'll meet us at the station. What were you doing out this late? Are you okay?" Bella gave him

a smile, I felt a hint of jealousy, this guy looked to be my age but he obviously knew Bella much better than I did.

"I'm fine Mike, I was living my life," Bella said and the officer, Mike, glared at me then turned back around.

"Your parents were notified as well Mr. Cullen," Mike said in a tone that was filled with malice.

"Great," I said and noticed Bella looking at me, I think I just fell in love with this girl.

"ISABELLA! What were you doing out this late? How did you get out?" Chief Swan stormed us as soon as we entered the office, he didn't give her time to respond before attacking me. "You! I told you to stay away from my daughter. I could have you arrested."

"Dad," Bella's mom had her arms around Bella but that didn't stop Bella from trying to defend me.

"No, Bells, it's fine. Arrest me for what? I didn't do anything illegal, she's fine! She was living her life, you keep her cooped up in that house which isn't good for her."

"How do you know? I want you to stay away from my daughter. Understand me?" Man, Chief Swan could be scary when he wanted to.

"Edward, what happened?" Carlisle asked coming into the office, he saw Bella and looked back and forth between us. "Charlie, what's going on?"

"Keep your son under control. He'll end up in jail unless he knows what's good for him," Charlie said, Bella gave me a look and that was all the courage I needed to walk up to her and wrap her in my arms. She was surprised but hugged me back, I kissed her forehead then walked away.

Carlisle grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him so he could whisper, "You're coming home with me. We'll talk about this there."

"Looking forward to it," I said with a smirk and walked out with him following behind.

Bella

"Bella, get in the car," my dad said giving me a look of disgust, man I needed Sadie right now. I didn't argue with him, I walked straight to the car and climbed in the back seat. I was so happy to see Sadie waiting patiently for me, she licked my face and took her place on my lap. My mom and dad stood outside of the car for a little bit, arguing about me.

"Charlie, she's our daughter, let's talk about this in the morning when everyone has calmed down," my mom said getting into the car. The car ride was silent all the way home, except for the occasional whine from Sadie.

"Go to your room Bells," my dad said when we walked in the house, I turned to walk away and only heard one more thing from him, "I'm very disappointed in you Bella."

I closed the door to my room, Sadie was already making herself comfortable on my bed, I crawled in next to her and put my hand on her side. I had been in such a good mood when I was with Edward, now that mood was gone. Edward said he was a disappointment to his family, I suddenly knew exactly how he felt; I was a disappointment to my family.

I was in the middle of my thoughts when my phone went off, I smiled when I saw it was from Edward. _"Sorry, I got you in trouble. E,"_

_"Don't be! It was my idea, we'll talk tomorrow," _I sent back and kept my phone to my chest.

_"We'll see. Your dad will probably ban you from talking to me."_

_ "We'll talk tomorrow!" _I didn't wait for a response from him, I simply put my phone on the bedside table and went to sleep. 

A/N: Wow! I received some of the best reviews that I have ever received, thank you so much for your kind words! I hope that I can continue getting those types of reviews! I loved writing this chapter and it was almost 2000 words, one of the longest chapters that I have ever written! Alright, leave your thoughts! Thanks for your continued support!

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 9

Bella

I walked into the kitchen the next morning and found it empty; this was unusual. I guess they were too mad at me to talk with me about what happened. I did however find a plate of food waiting for me, Sadie jumped on one of the empty seats and looked at me, silently begging for my food. I tossed her a piece of sausage, she happily swallowed it in less than a minute. I couldn't help but wonder where my mom and dad were, dad was probably at work and mom had to be somewhere in the house; they would never leave me alone.

"Mom? Are you here?" I called out but no one answered. Did they actually leave me alone? I decided to just sit down in the living room and watch some TV, I honestly didn't know what to do when left on my own. I wasn't alone long when someone knocked on the door, I got up and opened it to see Edward standing there. He was wearing torn jeans, a simple shirt, and a leather jacket, man did he look attractive! "Edward? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to talk to your dad. Is he here?" I looked him up and down and gave him a smile.

"Like that? You know what he thinks of you," I said letting him in, "Did you get in trouble?"

"Hey Sadie," he bent down and loved Sadie, she licked his face which made him laugh. "Nah, they expect it of me. Did you?"

"I don't know, we didn't talk last night. My dad told me I was a disappointment to him, but that was about it. I woke up this morning and the house was empty," I told him as we sat down on the couch. If we had been able to do this yesterday, then we wouldn't have been gotten in trouble last night. I felt a sharp pain and grabbed at my chest.

"Bella! You okay?" Edward instantly moved closer and then moved away when he saw I was fine. "Sorry, but are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. No worrie-" I was cut off again by a sharp pain, what was happening?

"Bella! Bella!" Those were the last words I heard before everything went black.

Edward

"I'll give her some medicine, but she should stay in the hospital for a little bit." Carlisle told Bella's mom and dad when they arrived at the hospital. I called the ambulance immediately when she blacked out, her mom and dad had gone out shopping which I thought was ridiculous. What would have happened if I hadn't gone by? "She'll be out for a little bit longer, she should be awake by tonight. For now, let her rest."

"No doubt this was caused by her little rebellious act last night," Charlie said glaring at me. Seriously? I just saved your daughter's life! "Thank you Dr. Cullen. "

"No thank you for me?" I asked, I know that I should have kept my mouth shut but it angered me that he didn't thank me for helping Bella.

"Edward, we are grateful for you being there at the perfect time," Bella once told me that her mom was more lenient than her dad, she wasn't kidding. "But…"

"But, if it wasn't for you then Bella would have stayed home last night instead of running around causing her heart to work twice as hard," Charlie said, "Now, I would like for you to do all of us a favor and leave her alone."

"I saved her life! Think about what would have happened if I hadn't shown up, she could be dead right now!" Bella groaned and started to move around, slowly her eyes started to open and scan the room.

"Bella, sweetie, how do you feel?" Her mom asked sitting next to Bella on her bed.

"I'm fine, what happened?" She asked, her voice was barely a whisper.

"You fainted while we were talking, I called 911 and you were brought here. Sadie was going crazy the whole time. You alright?" I asked trying to move closer but her dad put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me. I gave a sigh and put a smirk on my face, Bella smiled at my facial expression.

"I'm fine, just sore. Thank you so much for being there at the perfect time, I love Sadie but she wouldn't have been able to dial 911," Bella laughed then cringed in pain, "How long do I have to stay here doc?"

"Just a little bit longer, just to make sure that nothing else goes wrong. You'll be fine," Carlisle told her with a gentle smile. He was so good to his patients, and to all his family other than his disappointment of a son. Carlisle ushered me out, so Bella could get some time alone with her parents. I gave her one last look, hoping she knew that I would be back to see her later.

"Edward, stay away from her." Carlisle told me when we were outside.

"Seriously? I'm not going to stay away from her! I like her, I want to know her better and at the moment she wants to be around me too. I'm sorry that I'm not the son that you dreamed of having, but I'm me and I'm going to live my life. I'm going to work to make myself a better person, one who is worthy of Bella Swan." I stormed out before he could say anything else to me, I was pretty proud of my speech and I was not going to let him talk me out of it. Also, I had to work, I mean I do still have a job after all.

I arrived at work to find a new girl behind the counter, Jacob was talking up a storm with her and flirting. This was not a good sign, what was going on? "Sorry, I was talking to Bella and something happened so I had to call 911 and…"

"Edward, I need to talk to you outside," Jacob said pushing me out the door; definitely not a good sign. "Listen, that's Leah in there. She's an old friend of the family, she needs a job and I was asked to give her one. I'm sorry man, I don't have enough for two others besides myself. You understand right?"

No, I didn't understand at all. I looked down and then walked away, not even answering him. I lost my job so what was the point of lying and said that I understood that I had just been cheated. I got into my truck and took off to Rose's house, no doubt Emmett would be furious with his pal for firing his brother-in-law. Okay, I was hoping he would be.

"Edward, don't you work today?" Rose asked when I pulled up, she and Emmett were in the garage trying to get the other car started. It was not going well, she had oil on her face and he was covered in oil.

"Nope, got fired. Apparently an old family friend has priority over someone who has been working there for 3 weeks," I said, Emmett looked at me, this is it. Please be mad! Please be mad!

"I'm sorry Ed, I should have figured she'd come in at some point. Leah is Jacob's ex-girlfriend, he wanted to marry her," Emmett told me, he wasn't surprised by this news at all.

"You knew?"

"I figured. I'll find you something," I shook my head before he was done and got back in my truck. I started out not really knowing where I was going or why. But when I pulled into the parking lot, I realized that I had unconsciously gone to the one person who believed in me, she didn't know anything about me but she believed in me anyway. As I walked into the hospital, I was really hoping that Carlisle and Mr. and Mrs. Swan were not in the hospital anymore.

When I arrived at her room, I found her alone flipping through TV channels with horrible shows on every channel. "Hey, you," I told her walking into the room. A smile lit her face and she turned the TV off, I sat down in the chair that was next to her bed.

"Hey, sorry about my dad. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here now," she said grabbing hold of my hand, "I can't repay you for saving my life."

"Don't worry about it Bells. So, I lost my job today," her eyes widened and I swear she was about to cry.

"Edward, I'm so sorry! I know you loved working there." See what I mean? I never told her how much I loved working there but she knew it, "What are you going to do?"

"This is going to sound crazy," I looked out the window, trying to figure out how to tell her this. "I'm going to start the process to become a police officer."

"Edward…"

"I know it's crazy, but.."

"No, it's not crazy! I have every bit of faith in you, but you do realize that you'll have to impress my father, right?" I nodded and kissed the back of her hand, "I'll help you anyway possible."

"Thank you, Bells," I said squeezing her hand, "You know, when I lost my job I was hoping my brother-in-law would be mad, he's friends with my former boss. But, he wasn't, he said that he had expected it and should have seen it coming. I was mad, I got into my car and started driving, before I knew it I was here. You're the only person who believes in me, and you don't even know me."

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay away from my daughter," I jumped up at the sound of Charlie's voice behind me. I stood up and faced him, I didn't let my courage waiver, I came here to spend some time with Bella and no one was going to chase me away. "What do I have to do to keep you away?"

"Dad! I want him here!" Bella said looking at Charlie, he didn't even acknowledge what she had said. His eyes were set on the villain: me. "Please!"

"Bella, stay out of this," he said moving closer, "Now, leave Mr. Cullen."

"Dad!" Bella yelled then winced in pain, both of us stopped in our tracks and focus on her. "Please… Let him… stay."

"Fine!" Charlie said and walked out, how was he supposed to say no to his daughter who was in pain? As soon as he left, Bella smiled and looked at me.

"You faked that?" I asked her and she nodded, I burst out laughing, "Maybe I am a bad influence on you."

"No, you're a great influence! Yes, it's because of you that my behavior has changed, but that's only because you've changed my life." Bella's eyes widened and she turned bright red, "I am so sorry! Did I say that out loud? Wow, I…Uh… I…"

"It's okay Bella! You changed my life too, we don't know each other that well but I feel like I've known you for a very long time."

"Same here," she looked around the room, probably searching for a way to change the topic, "So, your dad is one of the best doctors in the world, apparently your family is the perfect family. I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but what happened with you? You're so different from your family."

"I'm the black sheep of the Cullen family. I started dating tons of girls when I was 16; that was when she broke my heart." I hadn't thought about Tanya in a very long time, we had grown up together and had eventually fallen in love.

"So you vowed to never let your heart be broken again, you started dating girls for only a short time then you were the one who broke up with them. You're afraid of having your heart broken again, so you break up with them before you can get hurt," Bella said, how did she know that? I said one thing and she knew the rest. "But what about me? You haven't left me alone since we met."

"Bella, you've been running through my mind since before I met you. I saw you in the hospital one day, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. You're so beautiful and it took me off guard, I changed that day that I saw you. When I learned who you were, I vowed that I would change so I could be worthy of you because you deserve the absolute best!" Tears were forming in my eyes. Wait! Tears? In my eyes? Why was I crying? "You changed me Bella, I'm never going to be the same person that I was before I met you." 

* * *

><p>AN:I said the last chapter was one of the longest chapters that I have written, not anymore. This chapter was 2,166 words long and almost 5 pages long. Honestly, this story is coming so easy to me! Alright, leave your thoughts! Thanks for your continued support! Don't forget my Facebook group!

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 10

Bella

I was released from the hospital the day after Edward told me how I changed his life. I had never met anyone like him before, he had this bad boy edge about him but he was super sweet! What he told me, it took my breath away, but he awoke a part of me that I didn't know existed, and he was right that I saw the best in him. My mom got along fine with Edward, my dad was still as cold as ice to him which made me mad but hopefully they got a long better since Edward wants to be a cop.

Surprisingly, my mom and dad allowed me to ride home with Edward, it was the first time that I had been out of their sight with permission. Edward took a little detour to get back to my house, he said that he cleared it with my mom so we wouldn't get in trouble. We were still recovering from our last little stunt, I was going to be grounded to stay at home as soon as I got a transplant. I mean, what's the point of grounding me like that now? That's what I do anyway.

"Edward, will you just tell me where we're going?" I asked after 5 minutes of silence. I couldn't handle silence, not since I met Edward, he made me laugh and brought light to my dim life.

"Nope, sorry Bells, it's a surprise!" I crossed my arms and slunk down in my seat, that only made Edward laugh, "Am I with a 5 year old?"

"Shut up," I said sticking my tongue out at him. Our relationship was different than any other that I had ever heard of. Soon we pulled up in front of what happened to be the biggest house in Forks, it was white and had two stories. "Who lives here?"

"I did," I stared at him for a few minutes, "Bella, I want you to meet my family."

If I had had some sort of drink in my mouth, I would have done one of those cool spit takes. "Are you serious? Edward! You could have warned me."

"Why? You're beautiful. They're going to love you, plus you already know my dad," good point. "But, just a reminder that my sister is deaf."

"Got it," I said and took a deep breath. "Well, let's go."

The walk to the house seemed like it would go on forever, but finally we made it. I felt an ache in my chest, but I ignored it, this is a big moment and my heart was not going to ruin it for me! As soon as we walked into the house, a young girl came and attacked Edward with a hug. He let out a laugh and returned her hug. My heart was hurting again, but this time it was because of how much he loved his sister. He then signed something to her and she looked at me. I learned some sign language growing up, mainly because one of my tutors had a younger brother who was deaf, so she taught me some sign language on the side. I only knew the basics, so I signed to her the letters that spelled my name, and that it was nice to meet her. She looked so happy that I was able to sign something to her, she looked at Edward with a huge smile on her face, but he was too busy staring at me.

"I had a tutor who had a younger brother that was deaf, she taught me some sign language," I told him, he smiled at me making my stomach turn to mush. "You have more family don't you?"

"Yeah," he led me to the kitchen where his mom and dad were organizing things, there was also another man with a woman who looked identical to Edward. "Guys?"

"Oh! You must be Bella! I'm Rosalie, you can call me Rose. He lives with me and Emmett," Edward's look-alike pointed to the other man who was holding a knife, he smiled and waved the knife. "He has been so happy since he met you."

"Rose!" Edward said turning red as a tomato, I laughed and smiled at her.

"It's great to meet you," I told her then looked at Dr. Cullen, "Hello sir."

"Bella, you're looking well. How are you feeling?" He asked, I guess the doctor was never off duty.

"I'm fine," he gave me a look like he didn't believe me, "I promise!"

"Okay, dad, this isn't an appointment," Edward said, something told me that he and his dad did not get along. I knew that tension was thick between them, but I think it's worse than I thought.

"Edward's right! Bella, I'm Esme, would you like something to eat or drink?" Edward's mom asked giving me the nicest smile. She had a heart shaped face with red hair, she was beautiful.

"No, thank you," I said and suddenly, it became quiet, ah! Awkward silence! I hate awkward silence.

"Why don't we sit down?" Esme asked and we all moved to the living room, I sat down on the couch next to Edward. Alice sat on the other side of me and wouldn't leave my side. Suddenly another young boy ran and stood in front of me, he had curly black hair and black eyes. He was absolutely adorable!

"Uncle Ed! This her?" He asked looking between me and Edward, he must have been Rose and Emmett's son. I looked at Edward and waited for his response, he was red again, which again made me laugh.

"Yeah, Jase," he said looking away from me.

"She pretty," he said then ran to Rose and hid behind her, but he peeked out at me every now and then.

"So, Bella, I hope you don't mind my asking but what made you give Edward a chance?" Dr. Cullen asked, Edward looked shocked but then mad, "I mean, he isn't ideal."

"Dad!" Edward and Rose said at the same time as Esme said, "Carlisle!"

"Actually, sir, I think he's great. Sure he's messed up a few times, sure he's not on the best road for life but he's turning it around. I think he deserves more credit than you give him," I said defending Edward. I was sick and tired of everyone judging Edward before they knew him, but the fact that it came from his dad made me even madder! "Have you told them?"

"Told us what?" Esme asked giving us a quizzical look, I glanced at Edward and he shook his head.

"Well, I got fired from the animal shelter-"

"What did you do?" Carlisle asked.

"It wasn't my fault! Anyway, I want to start the necessary paperwork and things like that, to be a police officer." I squeezed Edward's hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Is that why you're with her? Because her dad is the chief?" Carlisle asked and I stood up.

"I'm done," I said then looked around, "it was nice to meet y'all but I refuse to sit here and let you discourage him. You are a completely different person in your home environment than with your patients."

"Bella," Edward started.

"No, Edward, I'm ready to go," I said and walked out not even waiting for him to walk out with him. How could Carlisle do that? Why would he do that? There had to be something more between them.

"Bells," Edward said when he joined me, "I'm used to that. Why don't you stay and socialize? Really, I'm used to that kind of behavior from him."

"But you shouldn't have to be used to it! He's your dad!" I felt a pain in my chest and grabbed the area where my heart is, "I need to go home."

"Of course," he said and helped me to the truck. We didn't speak the whole ride to my house, and for once that was okay with me. I wanted to find out more about what happened between him and his dad, but I wasn't sure how to do that.

When we got to my house, he helped me out and then my mom took it from there. "Bye Edward," I told him before the door was shut by my dad. I was put into bed and slept and rested, my heart seemed to be working harder than normal which meant it was getting weaker and weaker. Time was running out for my paper heart.

* * *

><p>AN: I was hoping to write and upload a new chapter yesterday, but yesterday was not kind to me! Anyway, here is this chapter! Who else liked it? Carlisle got told by Bella! What do you think is the reason that Carlisle and Edward don't get along? Give me your theories! Alright, leave your thoughts! Thanks for your continued support! Don't forget my Facebook group!I've had 3 new people join! Come join the party!

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 11

Bella

"Mom, can you take me to the hospital today? I'd like to speak with Dr. Cullen," I said after dad had left for work. Today was the day that Edward was going to the station to talk with him about his future, I was beyond happy for him. Last night, I talked with my dad a little about the idea, but he thought I was kidding and didn't respond seriously.

"Bella, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine mom, I need to speak with him on a personal matter," I said and without even mentioning Edward, she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Bella, stay out of it! The relationship that Edward has with his father is not your business. It's not up to you to fix it, do you understand me?"

"Mom," I laughed, "I'm going to find a way to get to his office. It'd just be so much easier if you took me."

"Fine," she caved and I smiled as I looked down at Sadie. She was laying down on the kitchen floor just watching us, she had stayed by my side since I arrived back home. I think she somewhat felt guilty that she didn't sense my latest attack coming. When Edward dropped me off yesterday, she all but attacked me with love. When my mom settled me in bed, Sadie laid down at the foot of the bed, her head had been on top of my legs. "Is Edward going to the station today?"

"Yeah, I tried talking to dad about it last night but you know his thoughts of Edward," I said as Sadie walked over to me to be loved. "Why do people think so poorly of him? They don't even know him."

"I know, it's bad. But he is a nice man, you seem happier since you've met him. But aren't you taking it a bit fast? I mean, you just met him about a month ago correct?" I nodded, "I just don't want you to get hurt. You know we've never allowed you around, I just worry that you're falling for him too hard."

"Mom, he wouldn't do that to me. He knows how it feels to have his heart broken, he cares about me…" She gave me a quizzical look, "What?"

"What do you mean he knows how it feels? I've talked with his father, he's never had a serious girlfriend in his life. The only close one was someone named Tanya, he cheated on her and broke her heart." No… No… This couldn't be true.

"Mom, she broke his heart! She left him, he told me so! He was telling me the truth!" I said and felt a pain, Sadie's head snapped up and she began barking.

"Bella, calm down! I didn't mean to get you so worked up. Go lie down for a bit, we'll go talk to his father later." I nodded and walked slowly to my bed, Sadie was right beside me the whole way back. When I got to the bed, I pulled my phone out and dialed Edward.

"Hey, you've reached Edward, sorry I can't come to the phone! Leave me a message," I loved his voice so much, tears were forming in my eyes. His dad had to be lying to break us apart, he had to be.

"Call me back," my voice was breaking at this point, "I need to talk to you."

I clutched my phone to my chest, tears were leaking out from the corners of my eyes. Maybe my mom was right, maybe I fell for Edward too fast because I wanted someone. But, what about everything he told me? He wasn't lying when he said I changed his life, he was too genuine with the statement, he had been close to tears. But still, the thought lingered in my mind, was I just another girl to mess with?

Edward

I looked at the police station for about 10 minutes before finally mustering up the courage to walk inside. I heard Bella's voice in my mind the whole time, I heard her encouraging me to do this, to go in there and 'wow' her dad.

"Yes, don't worry Mrs. Mcghee, our best officer is on his way," Charlie sat behind a desk with a tired look on his face. For a second, I thought about turning around and waiting, but there's no time like the present. "Yes ma'am! He'll be there soon." Charlie hung up the phone then looked at me and sighed.

"Hello sir," I said standing in front of him, "Did Bella talk to you?"

"She did, but I thought she was kidding," Charlie ran his hand through his hair, "Edward, you can't be serious. You've had multiple run-ins with the law. Now you want to join us?"

"Yes sir, I've never been more serious about anything in my life. I want to get my life together."

"For who?"

"What do you mean?" I faltered a little bit, I hadn't been expecting that question.

"Are you doing this for her or for you?" When I didn't answer he continued, "Edward, I suggest you get back in your car and just drive. You certainly are no good for my daughter and you would not last long enough to become a police officer. Good try though."

"Sir-"

"Good day, Edward," Charlie went back to doing papers, I stared at him then walked out to my car. I was too furious with him to stay in there, I would have blown up and yelled at him; that would not have been good. When I got to my car, I noticed my phone was blinking red, I picked it up and saw a missed call from Bella.

"Call me back. I need to talk to you." My eyes widened, she was close to crying. I decided not to call her back and just go to her house, I wanted to talk to her anyway about what happened.

When I arrived at her house, her mom opened the door and sighed. "Edward, she's resting. She got a little upset and needs her rest."

"I won't be long, please? I need to talk to her." Reluctantly, Renee moved aside and let me inside. I knocked on her door and heard movement. "Bells, it's me."

"Come in," her voice sounded tired, like she had been crying. I walked inside to find Sadie laying on her feet, Sadie's head popped up when she saw me and her tail began thumping hard on the bed. I scratched her head then pulled a chair next to Bella's bed. Bella's eyes were red and she refused to make eye contact with me, I tried to take her hand but she pulled back.

"What's wrong Bells?"

"Why did you lie to me?" I stared at her, completely confused, "About Tanya? My mom talked to your dad. He said you broke her heart, and that you cheated on her. Am I just another girl to you?"

"No, Bells of course not! I care about you! I didn't lie to you, she did break my heart but I didn't tell you the complete truth." I admitted, "Just because I didn't want you to think less of me."

"Tell me now!" I sighed and looked at Sadie, she had her head cocked to the side and looked at us.

"We did date, she did break my heart when I was 16, but yes I did break her heart too. It was mutual," I tried to laugh but Bella was so serious that I couldn't, "I cheated on her yes, but she cheated on me too! I can't explain it, but I care about you so much Bella, I wouldn't ever do that to you. You have to believe me."

"Okay, but we need to slow down. You're the first guy that I've known who has wanted to be with me, I want to be with you too, but we're going way too fast," Bella said finally taking hold of my hand, "Can we go back to being just friends?"

"Were we more?" I laughed which made her laugh, her laugh was so beautiful. I honestly don't know how I was going to be able to handle being just friends. "So… I talked to your dad."

"How did it go?" She asked trying to get up, I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down. "Did he give you a chance?"

"No! You know what he told me? I'm no good for you, I wouldn't last long enough to become a police officer. But it was a good try. Maybe he's right, maybe I should find another job."

"Edward! No! You want this, I know you do. You can't give up, do you understand me?" I nodded and gave her a small smile, "You are no good for me though, but I'm glad you're my friend." I couldn't help but notice the emphasis she put on friend.

"So, you just going to lie in bed all day?" I looked around her room and saw a DVD collection next to her TV. "Let's watch a movie. What have you got?"

"Can we watch Little Women?" I raised my eyebrow at her, "It's a good movie!"

"Fine," I found Little Women and put it in the DVD player, I then walked back to her. Surprisingly she moved over on her bed and let me lay down next to her. This was not something friends did, something told me it was going to be just as hard for her as it was for me. I was positive of that when she put her head on my chest and cuddled up to my side, I didn't complain, instead I put my arm around her and held her close to me. I almost ruined everything by not telling her the complete truth, I vowed that I would never do that again. From here on out, it was the complete truth with her.

About halfway through the movie, I heard soft little snores coming from Bella, I stroked her back and settled in. I wasn't going to get up and wake her. I pulled out my phone and began looking up things on becoming a police officer, if Charlie wasn't going to help me then I would do it myself. Bella deserved a good man.

* * *

><p>AN: Without even realizing it, I wrote 1700 words! Wow, Edward almost messed things up, but I fixed them! Don't worry! Next we'll have a little confrontation between Carlisle and Bella. What do you think Edward will think of Bella talking to Carlisle?

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! My goal is to get 100 reviews within the next few chapters! Can we make that happen?

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 12

Bella

Good on her word, my mom took me to Dr. Cullen's as soon as I was feeling better. She wanted to walk me in, but this was something that I wanted to do on my own. I asked the receptionist if Dr. Cullen was free to talk, she said he was and proceeded to page him. I sat down and looked around at all the patients that depended on Carlisle, it was shocking.

As I waited, my thoughts drifted to Edward. I had fallen asleep during the movie, which wouldn't be so bad if I hadn't fallen asleep on Edward's chest. When I woke up, he was still on my bed but he was filling something out on his phone. I hadn't talked to him since then, I was embarrassed that I had done that right after I declared that we were just friends.

"Bella?" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Carlisle standing in front of me. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Can I speak with you?" He nodded and led me back to his office. His office was rather dull, it had the basics. The basics included his diplomas from high school, college, and medical school. But, one thing I didn't expect was a picture of his family, then one of Edward as a young boy. "This is Edward?"

"Yeah, that's why you came here isn't it? Edward?" I nodded and he sighed, "Bella, I don't know what to tell you."

"What happened? You can't have that kind of tension without something causing it."

"You're right Bella. Something did happen, I don't know what exactly. We used to be close, you know how they have career days in school?" I nodded, "Well, he went to school as a doctor. He wanted to be a doctor when you was young, he wanted to follow in my footsteps and I wanted him to. One day, when he was in middle school, he stopped wanting to be a doctor. He stopped wanting to have anything to do with me, I tried to do things with him but he wouldn't have it. Finally, I stopped, instead I began pushing him to become a doctor hoping that would help him remember that he wanted to be one when he was young. When he was in high school, that's when I started becoming disappointed, I raised my son to be better than the person he was becoming."

"If I may, I think the reason he stopped wanting to be a doctor is because there's no way for him to live up to the name. You're one of the best doctors in Washington, imagine how it must have felt to him to be told that he wouldn't be as good as his dad." I said making Carlisle stare at me with a funny expression on his face. "But, if you'd look at him, he is trying to change! He wants to be a police officer, he'd be good at it too! He wants to make you proud, even if he doesn't want to admit it."

"Bella…" He was interrupted by his phone ringing, "I'm sorry. I need to go. Thank you for stopping by, but please don't try to fix my relationship with my son. I want to do that myself."

"It'd be great if you could," I told him before walking out of the office. My mom was in the car reading a book, I opened the door and startled her a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine. You mind if we drive by the station to give some lunch to your dad?" I nodded and sat quietly the whole ride there. I was surprised to see Edward's blue truck in front of the station, in fact he was walking out when we pulled up.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked him, he gave me a smile then walked to me and gave me a hug. My mom went on inside to give the lunch to my dad.

"I turned in an application. Your father accepted it, he actually liked how determined I am, that I filled out an application despite what he told me," he gave me another hug with a huge smile on his face. I had never seen him so happy. "You know what else?"

"What?"

"He already wants me to do police academy. Can you believe that? Your dad! Bells, I'm doing it." We sat down on a bench as we waited for my mom. "I already passed some of the tests that are required. Now comes the hard part."

"I'm proud of you," I said kissing his cheek. Ah! We're supposed to be just friends, I can't do that again. "I know you can do it."

"It's 10-12 weeks, we'll hardly see each other in that time," he said but then gave a crooked smile. "It won't be that bad, since we're just friends right?"

"Right," I said letting go of his hand, I was about to say more when an annoying beep started to go off. My heart stopped, I knew what it was.

"What is that?" Edward asked giving me a look.

"My heart."

* * *

><p>AN: This was a little bit of a shorter chapter, but I had nothing else to add in this one. Anything else would have gone into the next chapter. Thanks again for the reviews! I'm at 70, can we get to 100 soon?

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 13  
>Edward<p>

Bella went into surgery the minute that we arrived at the hospital, we all had to wait in the waiting room for any news. Rose, Emmett, and Alice came down a little bit after to see how I was doing, see if Bella was okay. I think Alice was the most worried about Bella, she was in a panic, I tried to calm her down and let her know everything was fine but she wouldn't stop crying. I pulled her to me and rubbed her back, she was my little sister, and she looked up to me so I had to be strong for her.

"I'll call y'all when we hear something," I told Rose and Emmett, they tried to take Alice but she didn't want to go. "I'll watch her. She can stay."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked and I nodded. They soon left, I pulled out my phone and let Alice play games on it.

"This your sister?" Renee asked walking up to us, in her hand was a Styrofoam cup full of coffee. "Do you drink coffee? I should have asked before I got it, but this is for you."

"I do, thank you," she sat next to me, "Yeah, this is Alice. She's 9, she is deaf and mute."

"She has the same eyes as you," Renee said, I signed to Alice that Renee was Bella's mom, Alice quickly burst into tears and gave Renee a hug. Renee was shocked at first, but then embraced Alice.

"She cares about Bella, a lot. That's why she's here, also why she's crying," I told Renee.

"Edward, thank you for being there for Bella. I know she cares about you a lot, even though y'all are friends you have to know that she cares about you as more than a friend right?" I nodded, "I know you care for her the same way too. I'm just worried about her Ed, she's my daughter, she rushes things and I'm very glad she slowed things down with you."

"Strangely, so am I. I do care for her, a lot. I told her that she changed my life, and I wasn't lying. I didn't think about my future until I met her, I wanted to make myself better so that I could be with her. I'm just glad that Mr. Swan is letting me go on with the Police Academy."

"You'll make a great cop," she said and went back to Charlie. I looked down at Alice, she was enthralled with the game 'Flappy Bird'; it was so funny because she would make little faces whenever she lost.

We sat in the waiting for four hours before Carlisle came out with another surgeon, the other surgeon was a cardiologist that flew to Washington to do the surgery. They were talking when they walked out but stopped when Charlie, Renee, Alice, and I approached them.

"How is she?" Charlie asked, I was signing everything so Alice could keep up. Carlisle gave a small smile when he saw what I was doing for Alice. Wait, he smiled at me? Is he actually beginning to like me?

"She's doing very well. The surgery went well, she's being moved up to a room right now. She is, however, asleep and resting so I suggest waiting before everyone goes up to see her. Might startle her to see so many people when she wakes up." The cardiologist told us, I'm not going to lie and say I was okay with waiting to see her.

"No, we'll all go. She knows all of us, I can guarantee you that she'll want everyone there when she wakes up," Charlie said. Seriously? Both of the men who judged me more than others were being nice to me? Was there something going on that I was unaware of?

Bella

I don't remember anything after rushing to the hospital after my pager went off. I simply remember cracking my eyes open and seeing my mom, dad, and Edward in a room in the hospital. There were tears in everyone's eyes. Did something happen? Was I dying?

"Bells?" Edward whispered grabbing my hand. I had to be dying, he didn't cry often.

"Hey," I muttered and tried to give his hand a light squeeze.

"Just rest now sweetheart, the surgery went well, you have a new heart inside of you." My mom told me, a new heart? I have a new heart inside of me.

I was in the hospital for about a week and a half after the transplant, Edward hardly left my side except for when he had to be at the Academy. Other than that, he was in a chair next to the bed complaining about the awful TV channels that the hospital has. Rose came and visit me, she also brought Alice, and I was so touched to find out that Alice had been so worried about me.

On my last day in the hospital, the doctors came in and gave me a bunch of medication to take until my body became used to my new heart. One was something called immunosuppressant, which basically helped me with my immune system so that it wouldn't attack my heart. I also received an anti-rejection drug, hopefully my body didn't decide to reject my heart. I don't know what would happen if that happened!

"You ready to go?" Edward asked giving me a lazy smile.

"You have no idea," I said, he helped me out of the hospital and to my parent's car. My mom was in the front seat, but she helped Edward get my inside while my dad signed papers inside. I was still a little sore from the surgery which was the worst part, but while we drove home, Edward let me lay my head on his lap and rest.

When we got home, Edward helped me inside and to my bed. Sadie was bouncing off the walls when we walked inside, I had missed my dog like crazy and I could tell she missed me. Immediately though, she knew not to jump on me, she could tell that I had been in the hospital because I probably smelled like hospital. Instead, she took her place at the foot of my bed and kept my feet warm. Charlie and Renee were putting things up in my closet, and Edward sat down on my bed and wrapped his arm around me. We laid the exact same way that we had been when watching Little Women, I loved laying on his chest. His heartbeat was comforting to me, it put me to sleep. It was then, with this new heart, that I realized I had fallen in love with him like you fall asleep. Slowly, then all at once.

* * *

><p>AN:Well thoughts? Who can find the movie quote? Please review!

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 14

Edward

Bella slept for most of the few days after her recovery, she stayed in her bed, and I stayed next to her as much as I could. I was doing very well in the Police Academy, which actually made Charlie really proud of me. Bella gave me huge smiles when I told her my progression with the Academy. I was really sore when I saw her though, we sometimes did physical training for the class time instead of sitting in class. After the first week, four people had dropped out already, the second week three more dropped out. We were now in the third week and there were only seven of us left, I couldn't believe how easily people gave up.

"I'm proud of you Edward," Bella said with a weak smile, she was getting her strength back very slowly, I would be so glad when she got it back fully and we could go out on a real date. She moved over a little and let me climb into her bed, she put her head on my chest and fell fast asleep. I kissed her forehead and rubbed her back, soft little snores came from her, and I loved hearing her snore. I did have to leave her though, which I hated because I valued my sweet time with her.

"Edward, come here for a minute," Charlie said as I was walking out, I walked into the kitchen and saw him pouring a cup of coffee. "I wanted to thank you for these past few days, you've been here and stayed with Bella when her mom and I aren't able."

"Oh, it's my pleasure sir, I really do care about her. There's not much of anything I wouldn't do for that girl," I admitted with a shy smile. I wasn't even looking at him when I said that because my mind was thinking of Bella's smile.

"I know that," Charlie said taking a sip of his coffee, "Edward, I want to apologize for how I treated you that day when you first arrived on our porch. You've made Bella happier than I've seen her in a very long time. I cannot thank you enough for doing that for her."

"Sir, it's no problem. I wasn't' hanging around to be a pest, I was hanging around her because I wanted to be with her. My reputation is awful, but I wanted to make myself better so that I could be worthy of Bella."

"You are, I am proud of you for how far you've come these past few months. I've heard that you're doing well in the Academy. Officer McNeil says you're one of the top in your class, he's really impressed by you," Charlie said taking me by surprise. I knew that I was doing well in the class, but I never thought that I was one of the top in my class.

"Edward?" I looked up and saw Bella weakly walking out of her room.

"Bella! What are you doing? You should be in bed," I said rushing to her side and supporting her, we turned around and went back into her room. "What did you get up for? Don't push yourself Bells."

"I'm tired of being in bed. I thought this was supposed to make me feel better, not make me feel worse. Edward, I want fresh air, I want sunlight," Bella said trying her best to get up again, I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down. Sadie knew what was going on, she quickly jumped on Bella's legs so she couldn't get up. "Seriously?"

"Bells, just a little bit longer, if you go outside too soon then who knows how sick you could get. Do you want to be in the hospital again?" I asked crossing my arms in front of my chest, "Please, think of getting well first. Okay?"

"Okay," she said and closed her eyes. I stood there for a little bit, making sure she was asleep, before walking out yet again. I told goodbye to Charlie then left, only to find Jacob Black, my former boss walking up the sidewalk.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I asked, he looked shocked to see me walking down. "Do you know Bella?"

"Is that who got her heart?"

"Whose heart?" My own heart stopped for a minute, things would not go well if that girl that had taken my place died, if she had been the heart donor for Bella.

"My sister's. I received word that she was killed in an accident, her heart was donated to someone here in Forks. I did some research and it came back to this address," Jacob said. I felt relieved that it hadn't been her heart, but I felt bad for feeling relieved.

"I'm sorry Jacob," I said then saw he was waiting for me to confirm if Bella did get the heart. "It's true, but can you come back another time? She's still recovering and needs rest."

"Oh yeah, but can you help me meet her?" I reluctantly nodded, I was scared of what introducing Bella to Jake would result in. "What have you been up to? I'm sorry about firing you like that, it wasn't right."

"It's cool, I'm actually in the police Academy, I'm in the third week but apparently I'm in the top of my class," I informed him, we began walking down the sidewalk and away from the house.

Bella

I'm so sick and tired of being forced to stay in bed, it was fine when Edward sat with me but he couldn't all of the time. Instead, I was surprised to see Rosalie and Alice walk into my room, it was a nice surprise to have other visitors.

"Hey, Bella! How are you feeling?" Rose asked sitting in the chair that Edward normally sat in. "Alice wanted to come and check on you."

"Aww!" I signed thank you to her then looked at Rose, "I'm tired, and I'm sick of being in bed. But hopefully I'll be better soon and will be able to go outside."

"Yeah, Edward is hardly home, he likes to spend most of his time here."

"Yeah, he's usually sitting next to me, or letting me sleep on him," she raised her eyebrows, I quickly explained, "What I mean is, he lays next to me and lets me put my head on his chest!"

"Bella, calm down!" Rosalie laughed, "I knew what you meant. I'm just glad my brother has finally found someone that he cares about."

"I know what you mean," I said and looked to see Alice loving Sadie, "Rose, can I tell you something if you promise not to tell Edward?"

"Depends on what it is."

I took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes, "I love him, I love him so much Rose but I was the one who said we go back to being friends. That's one reason I want to be able to get out of bed, I want to be able to go on a date with him."

"Bella… You know he loves you too right?" I nodded, "Of course you do! It's pretty much written all over his face when he sees you. Why do you think he spends so much time around you?"

"I know, trust me, I know Rose." I felt my eyelids getting heavy, "Hey, I'm so sorry to do this but do you mind if I sleep? I'm so tired."

"No, of course! You need your rest," she stomped her foot to get Alice's attention, Alice gave me a hug and smiled.

"Thank you again for coming," I did my best to sign every word so Alice knew what I said. From her smile, I know she did. They left and left me alone with Sadie, who just looked at me and wagged her tail. I smiled at her then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN:Well thoughts? Oh boy! Bella has Jake's sisters heart! What do you think that will cause? Should Edward be worried? I'm 13 reviews away from 100! Think we can get there with this chapter! Don't forget my facebook group and to review!

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 15

Bella

One week after my surgery, I was finally able to begin walking around the house again. Edward stopped hanging out with me quite as much, as the academy was getting further and further in it was requiring more of his time. It made me sad that I couldn't see him as much, but I still had my Sadie, I couldn't wait to take her outside on a walk.

"Bella?" I looked up and saw my mom staring at me. "There's a young man here, he says he would like to talk to you. You okay with him coming in?"

"Yeah," my mom disappeared around the corner, and a man soon came into my view. He looked to be about Edward's age, I knew who he was the minute I saw his shirt; it was of an animal shelter. He was Edward's old boss. "You're Edward's old boss."

"Yeah, my names Jacob Black. Listen, this is strange… But, that heart that is in your body… It belonged to my sister."

"Oh… Um…" Seriously? What am I supposed to say to that? "I'm… Sorry?"

"Her name was Rachel, she dated one of my best friends, have you had a craving for strawberries?" I gave him a weird look and shook my head.

"Look, I got her heart, but I'm not her. I'm sorry you lost your si-" Just then Edward walked in with a bottle of water and some awful Chinese take-out.

"Bells, ya hungry? I got a grea-" He stopped when he saw Jake and glared at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Bells," I raised my eyebrow, seriously? He didn't know me and he called me by my nickname? I was not okay with that. "She got Rachel's heart."

"So you said," he looked at me, "Look, she's getting a little tired so why don't you go ahead and leave?"

"Oh, yeah absolutely! Sorry, can I come back and talk with you sometime?" Jake asked me, I saw Edward's glare harden which made me smile. Edward was so cute when he was jealous.

"I'd rather you not. Look, like I was saying, I got her heart but I'm not her. I'm sorry you lost your sister, but I didn't know her." It was the truth, there was nothing I could do for him. He looked upset for a minute, then left. As soon as he did, Edward plopped down onto the couch next to me and sighed.

"How long had he been here?"

"Just a few minutes. I didn't know he was going to say something like that. What does he think I can do for him?" I asked. Edward looked so dead tired, but he still got food and came over to check on me, he was so sweet.

"I think he just wants closure Bells," Edward said wrapping his arm around me and pulling me closer to him, "Now, how do you feel? Really?"

"I'm a little tired, still sore, but I'm feeling a little better," I sat up and smiled at him, "You think we could go on a walk when I feel better? Take Sadie? I want to take her for a walk."

"Absolutely love, that would be a great date!" He said with a smile, he leaned back and soon fell asleep. I kissed his cheek and went to my room, Sadie of course followed me and took her spot on the foot of my bed. It wasn't long before I fell asleep myself, sadly that was all I seemed to do.

Edward

I woke up to find myself on the couch in the Swan house. Did I fall asleep? I looked outside and saw it was dark, how long had I been asleep? My phone said it was 10:30 at night.

"Well hello there," I all but jumped out of my skin when I heard Renee's voice. "You've been out cold for at least 4 hours."

"What?" I rubbed my eyes and then got up, "I'm sorry for falling asleep!"

"Don't worry about it Ed, stay and sleep on the couch tonight if you want. You're no bother," Renee said then walked upstairs to the master bedroom. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to let her know that I was okay, I was sleeping on the couch at Bella's for the night. I didn't want her to worry about me. With that, I fell back asleep, I think I was more exhausted then I realized.

The next day, I had the academy and we were doing physical training today. That basically meant that I was able to hear everyone else whine about how sore they still were from our last training.

"Can you believe them whining like this?" I looked over and saw Tanya standing there with a look of disdain on her face. She was the only female left in the whole training crew, she was sure proud of that too.

"Yeah, it's crazy. Do they not know what they signed up for?" Tanya laughed and we began walking over to the weights.

"I can spot you if you want," Tanya said giving me a smile, oh no… Not this. I can't revert back to the old Edward again and I've worked hard to stay away from him.

"Thanks, but I'm good," I said and began doing pull ups.

"Okay, well wanna grab dinner tonight?" Seriously? She was making it really hard for me to stay away from the old Edward. Tanya was a beautiful woman, she had gorgeous blonde hair and blue eyes that made you stop in your tracks.

"Tanya, please, leave me alone," I said walking away from the pull up station and moving to another.

"Why?" She got so close to me that our lips almost touched. For a minute, I thought about kissing her, but instead I ran out of the building. I know that I would be in trouble for running out on today's session, but I needed to see Bella. I pulled up to her house, jumped out and all but ran to her room. She was sitting up in bed, eating some soup which she put down when she saw me.

"Edward? What's wrong? You're shaking," I went to her and sat on her bed, I pulled her to me in a hug which startled her. "Edward, you're scaring me. Please, what's wrong?"

"Bella," I whispered her name against her neck, I loved this woman so much, I loved her. "Bella, I love you. I love you so much."

"Edward…" I was afraid of what she would say, so I stopped her words with a kiss. It was the kiss that I had been longing for. I have kissed multiple girls before her, but it felt like the first time when I kissed her. Her lips were so soft, so sweet, I wrapped my arms tightly around her as my fingers began entangling her hair. Her hands were wrapped around my neck, soon she was lying on her back and I was on top of her. I was making sure not to put any weight on her, I knew she was still sore. I broke away from her and rolled onto my side. "I love you too."

"I was hoping you would," I admitted, I kissed her forehead and pulled her close to me.

"What happened? Why were you shaking a little bit ago?" She asked grabbing my hands, I was too afraid to tell her the real reason.

"Because, a woman in the academy was flirting with me, she tried to kiss me…" I told her, I was so glad she was facing away from me so I couldn't see her face.

"And?"

"And I wanted to kiss her too. It scared me Bella. That's why I was shaking, but I wasn't lying. I love you Bella," Bella rolled over so she could look me in the eyes, she smiled at me.

"I know, I trust you Edward," she touched her lips and smiled even wider, "I can say that I've never been kissed like that before. Good thing my dad didn't walk by at that time, he wouldn't trust that you were only kissing me just now."

"I promise, I'm not that kind of man," I told her and kissed her forehead again, "Now get some sleep love, unless you want to finish eating. I know I kind of messed that up."

"Yeah, I actually would love to finish eating," we both sat up and I smiled as she ate. "It's good to have an appetite again. Shouldn't you go back?"

"Not today," I told her and went to her stack of DVD's, "What would you like to watch?"

"The Princess Bride!" Bella said with a huge smile, I didn't argue because it was one of my favorite movies. When we were little, Rose would make me sit down and watch with her, as a result I started identifying with the little boy in the beginning. Slowly it became one of my favorite movies, and right now Bella was my Buttercup. I could only hope that I was her Wesley.

"As you wish," Bella smiled, I put the DVD in and climbed back into her bed and pulled her close to me, but made sure she was still able to eat her soup. When she was finished, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her even closer to me. Soon, I found myself watching her, instead of watching the movie. Man, she really was so beautiful, I was so lucky to have her in my arms. I kissed her head again, making her smile, and turned my attention back to the movie.

* * *

><p>AN:I bet y'all thought Edward was going to kiss Tanya, didn't you? I considered it, then went against it! I'm four away from 100 reviews! I know however, that I'll get there with this chapter! Thank you everyone for the support of this story!

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 16

Bella

The door opened, warm air immediately hit my face. This was what the outside was like, it was warm, and it was nice.

"Bells?" I opened my eyes and saw Edward's face in front of mine, I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I hadn't been outside in a very long time, I was feeling much better than I had in a long time. My parents agreed that it was time for me to go outside, they wanted me to go outside with Edward. "You okay?"

"I'm wonderful!" I said giving him a quick kiss, "Can we go?"

"Of course," he held out his elbow and gave me a smile, "mi 'lady."

"Why, thank you good sir!" We went to his truck and began our journey. "Now, where are we going?"

"You'll see, but first I need to run by the station and talk with Officer McNeil. Is that okay?" I nodded. I knew it wasn't a small thing that he ran out yesterday, I was glad he was talking with him today so I could go and help defend him.

We pulled up in front of the station and I began getting out but Edward told me to stay put, there went my chances of defending him. As he was walking up, a woman walked out and stopped immediately to talk with Edward. She was about a foot shorter than Edward, she had blonde hair that I had longed for. Judging by Edward's reaction, I knew who it was, this was Tanya. I waited until Edward was inside before getting out and confronting her.

"Tanya?" Tanya's head popped up, she was standing beside a white BMW digging in her purse for her keys. "I'm Bella. I saw you talking to Edward, he's kind of cute isn't he?"

"Totally! He's the total package, I almost kissed him yesterday but he ran out like a scared little boy. I just fixed everything though, I told them he wasn't feeling well and he had to leave." Yeah, you bet he wasn't feeling well.

"Yeah, well I'm glad you didn't kiss him," a smile broke out on her face, did I not speak plainly?

"Oh, I get it! You want to date him too huh?" I smiled a smile that most villains gave. You know the one? The one where they know something that the hero doesn't? "Well, I saw him first. Sorry, honey."

"Oh, no you don't get it. He's my boyfriend, got it? That means hands off." She stared at me, I put a smile on and tried to match her tone as I said, "I saw him first, sorry honey,"

"I always get what I want. Right now, I want Edward," her face was right in mine, but I didn't falter. I was kind of territorial.

"Back off."

"Bella?" I turned and saw Edward walking toward us, he looked so scared. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect," I told him plastering a sweet smile on my face. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I gave Tanya one last look before we walked back to Edward's truck. When we were in there, he sighed and looked at me. "What?"

"What was that about?" I flipped my hair and gave a smile.

"I'm protecting what's mine," I said making him bust out laughing. "Did you know that she tried to get you out of what she caused?"

"Yeah, I just found that out," Edward paused then grabbed my hand, "You have nothing to worry about love. I will always be yours."

"I know," I leaned over and kissed him, "Now, where are we going?"

"Close your eyes," I did as he said, but truthfully I was afraid that I was going to fall asleep. Luckily, it was only a few short minutes until we arrived at our location. My eyes were still closed, but I heard Edward get out. I felt that the road was bumpy, and I was so tempted to open my eyes, but I kept them closed.

"Alright, keep your eyes closed just a little bit longer," Edward told me then got out again and opened my door. He took my hand and led me outside, I could feel the rocks underneath my feet. Where did he take me? I then felt him lift me up and sit me down somewhere. Okay, what was going on? "Okay, open your eyes."

"Finally!" I opened them and saw we were in a pasture, sitting in the back of his truck, I recognized this scene except this time it was daylight. "Edward, is this…? I mean, we won't get in trouble right?"

"Look at you worrying about getting in trouble this time," Edward laughed, "No, I cleared it with the owner. We're going to be just fine."

"So what did you bring me here for?" I moved closer to him and intertwined our hands.

"This is a special place for me, the reason is because this is where I fell in love with you," I stared at him, "Bella, you were so free that night. You were free, full of spirit, and absolutely beautiful. You didn't care when we were arrested, you thought it was funny didn't you?"

"A little bit," I admitted then looked at our hands, "I wish I could say that was when I fell in love with you but it wasn't. I think that I fell in love with you after I got home from the surgery, at least that's when I noticed it. You've been there for me even when you knew that I needed someone special, you wanted to change for me. You wanted to be a better man, I am incredibly proud of the man you're becoming and I'm sure everyone else is too."

"I love you Bells," he said as he pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so glad you're feeling better."

"Me too." We sat there for hours, we talked and kissed, mainly a lot of kissing. When the sun began to set, we reluctantly got back into the truck and went back to the house. I never wanted my time with him to end, I loved this man so much. "You coming in?"

"Nah, I told Rose that I'd be there tonight for dinner. I'll be by tomorrow," he told me and leaned forward, grabbing my chin in his hands. "I'll say it every day for the rest of our lives. I love you Bella Swan."

"I love you too," I said and made sure that the distance was gone. I could feel his smile against my lips, he pushed me away and I saw his eyes were bright and twinkling. I reluctantly got out of his truck and closed the door. "Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight my Bella," I couldn't help myself when he said that, I got back in and gave him one final breath taking kiss. I seriously think that I was addicted to the taste of his lips. "Seriously, your dad will kill me if you don't go in. As much as I'd love to continue kissing you, he would think I was reverting to my old ways."

"Fine, goodnight Edward," I repeated and went inside. This may sound corny, but I had my back to the door like in all the movies with the goofiest smile on my face.

"Wonder what that face is for," my mom said with a sly smile on her face. "He didn't want to come in?"

"Nah, he's having dinner with Rose," I said finally moving from my place. "I'm so glad that I haven't kissed anyone before Edward."

"Hey now. Father figure is right here, please don't talk about kissing or anything else," my dad said returning to his paper.

"I'm going to bed," I told them then looked at Sadie who was fast asleep on the couch, "Sadie! Come on girl!" Sadie's head snapped up, she jumped off the couch and ran to my room before I had even moved.

"Goodnight Bella," my mom said giving me a hug and a kiss on my forehead. I went over to my dad and gave him a hug before joining Sadie in my room.

* * *

><p>AN:This is so late! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I received 10 reviews for the last chapter! Thank you so much! Keep them coming!

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 17  
>Bella<p>

"Mom! Does this look okay?" I asked stepping into the kitchen in the dress that I had bought specially for Edward's graduation. It was a white dress that went to a little above my knees, I was planning on having my hair down, or have little curls at the end.

"Bella, you look beautiful," she said and then reached in and got the cake out of the oven. We were having a big party as soon as the graduation was over. "I better go get ready, do you mind putting some of these dishes in the sink?"

"Not at all," I told her as she walked off and went upstairs to get ready. I was putting a fork up when Edward walked in the back door. "Hey, you!"

"Hey yourself, you look amazing," he said wrapping his arm around me, "I had to see you before the ceremony. You look beautiful."

"You look pretty handsome yourself," I told him touching his uniform. He was dressed the way that my dad dressed sometimes, he was wearing a complete black outfit with a pair of white gloves and a badge on his chest. "Where's your hat?"

"Outside. I'll put it on when we get there," he walked closer to the cake and smiled, "Man, if I wasn't wearing white gloves I would take a piece of icing."

"Here," I pulled out a spoon and gently got a piece of icing off for him, he gave me a smile as I slipped the icing in his mouth.

"Oh, man! That is amazing!" Edward's eyes closed as he raptured in the sweet taste of the icing. I couldn't help but bust out laughing at his expression.

"Hey, I wanted to give you something before everyone is around us. It's pretty special," I took his hand and led him to my room. Sadie was passed out on my bed, but instead of just the foot, she was entirely spread out. I could tell how much that Edward wanted to love her, but he couldn't risk getting anything on his uniform.

"You didn't have to get me anything Bella," Edward said when I pulled a small box out of my dresser drawer. I handed him the box and watched with anticipation as he opened the lid and looked at what was inside.

"Yes I did," I said as I watched him lift up the dog tag that was inside. Written on the dog tag was "I love my Police Officer". Also attached to the necklace was a miniature pair of handcuffs, I watched for Edward's reaction.

"Bella," he sounded as if he was on the verge of tears, "I love it."

"I'm glad! I was so afraid you wouldn't," he pulled me into a hug, just like our first kiss, he buried his head in my shoulder. "I'm ruining your hair and dress!"

"It's fine," I brushed my dress down and gave him a smile, "You better get going. Ceremonies in an hour, I'll see you after."

"Absolutely, I'll wear this around my neck," he put on the necklace and hid it under his uniform, "I won't hide it after the ceremony. Promise."

"Get out of here," I told him with a smile, he cupped my face in his hands and gave me a light peck.

"Bye, love," he gave me one final kiss then walked out of my room and out of the house. I went to my mirror and gave one final touch to my make-up; that alone took 20 minutes. I was ready to go by the time my mom came down in her dress, dad was already at the gymnasium getting the cadets prepared.

"Ready to go?" My mom asked when she saw me pacing the floor, "Although, I think I already know the answer."

"Yes! Can we go?" I asked making her laugh. We made our way to the car and then the gym where graduation was being held.

When we arrived, the parking lot was nearly full and we were very lucky to have found a parking spot near the front. While I was feeling better, I had to constantly remind myself not to go too hard. I had seen Dr. Cullen about a week earlier and he said everything was going well, my new heart was adjusting well to my body.

The gym was set up in a simple manner, just foldable chairs to sit in and programs sitting on each chair. I wish I could say that the chairs were comfortable, but they were anything but comfortable! Thank God we only had to sit in them for 20 minutes.

It was finally time to start, first the training officers came in, then some guys playing bagpipes which I thought was a little weird. Finally, the newly trained officers marched slowly into the gymnasium, they looked so serious which was a different look for Edward. There were only 7 graduating officers, but only one that I cared about. After they finally made it to where they were supposed to stand, it was time for the pledge of Allegiance.

"Please remain standing for the pledge of Allegiance, and that will be followed by the national anthem sung by one of our own cadets."

"Present arms!" All cadets took their hats off and saluted with their right hands as everyone said the pledge.

"I pledge Allegiance to the flag of the United States of America and to the Republic for which it stands, one nation under God, indivisible, with Liberty and Justice for all."

"Now, here is Tanya Denali to sing the National Anthem." Seriously? Was there anything she couldn't do? I listened respectfully as Tanya sang the national anthem, and as much as I hated to admit it she was actually a really good singer. I guess I didn't have a problem with her as long as she stayed away from my Edward, emphasis on MY. After Tanya finished, Officer Nyle said a prayer and then there was some yelling that I assumed told the officers to sit down.

"To give a few words, Officer Swan," I watched as my dad walked up to the podium in his uniform, I smiled at the fact that he and Edward could be twins.

"Thank you, Officer Nyle," my dad pulled out notecards from his pocket, "I want to say how extremely proud I am of each and every one of these officers sitting in front of us today. They have pushed themselves in ways that I know are emotionally, mentally, and physically tiring. They have made a commitment to serve and protect us. I want to say thank you to every single one of y'all for what you have decided to go into. Thank you."

People clapped as my dad walked off the stage, the whole time he had spoken I had noticed how he kept glancing at Edward in the seats. It was finally time for what I had been waiting on, it was time for their names to be called and get their diplomas.

"Officer Edward Cullen," I jumped up and screamed when they called Edward's name. All eyes turned to me but I didn't care, Edward had done what everyone thought impossible. He graduated from the Police Academy and was now an officer, my dad could hardly wait to work with him. Edward was serious as he moved down the line of officers, he shook hands with every one of them. When he reached the end, he faced my dad and saluted him, shook his hand, then saluted him again. I couldn't help but notice the pride that was in my dad's eyes, he was so proud of Edward.

I kind of tuned at after Edward got his diploma, I know it was bad to do that, but I just didn't care about anyone else graduating. I tuned back in when it was time for the closing prayer. "God, be with all of these new officers as they go on their journey. They will need to be brave, strong, and courageous to deal with the challenges that are thrown at them. I pray that you watch over them as they begin their lives as officers. Amen."

It was time for the oath. "On my honor, I will never betray my badge, my integrity, my character, or the public trust. I will always have the courage to hold myself and others accountable for our actions. I will always uphold the constitution my community and the agency I serve."

That was it. The graduation was over, everyone filed outside to cheer and congratulate the new officers. Like I said before, there was only one I cared about, but I had to wait for him to finish talking with other officers before anything else.

"Bella," I looked over and saw the whole Cullen clan waiting for Edward as well. Alice ran up to me and gave me a hug, as did little Jason who I didn't really know that well. Esme and Rose gave me a hug then smiled. "I can't believe he's an officer! It's so amazing."

"I can't begin to express how proud we are of him," Carlisle said with a smile, it was the first time that I had seen him smile when talking about Edward. "Thank you for changing his life."

"He changed mine," I admitted then turned back to watch for him, when he began walking over I couldn't help myself. I ran to him and embraced him in the tightest hug ever. "I'm so proud of you!" I whispered in his ear.

"Thanks Bells," he pulled away and gave me the most passionate kiss that I had ever felt. Our lips moved together in perfect synchrony, it was hard to tell where mine ended and his began. It was only when someone coughed behind us that we broke apart, but our eyes were only on each other. Finally, we walked to the others, his arm was around my shoulders as we walked over to them.

"Edward, I am so proud of you," Carlisle said pulling Edward into a hug, it made my eyes mist over to see these two men finally overcome the tension between them. Everyone said their congratulations to Edward, then headed to our house for the little party that we had planned for him. I was walking a little bit in front of him when I felt him grab my wrist and pull me back to him.

"I can't thank you enough Bella, you pushed me harder than anyone else has. I know that we say this a lot, but I love you so much Bella," he pulled something out of his pocket, it made my heart beat a little bit fast. Was this really happening? He got down on one knee and held my left hand, my heart was no longer beating. "Will you marry me?"

"Ed-" Everyone had stopped walking and stared at us, this was really happening.

"Bella, say you'll marry me. I don't know what I'm going to do if you don't, you are the best part of me, the part I want everyone to see. I never want to be with anyone else. I know you're 18, you're just starting your life and I know that, but I'll follow you anywhere you want to go! You want to go to New York and do Broadway, I'll follow you. You want to go live our lives in some abandoned warehouse as homeless people? Fine! As long as we're together."

"Edward…"

"Just listen, some would say we're moving really fast! We've been together only 7 months, but they've been the best months of my life!"

"Shut up you idiot!" I told him and took the ring from his hand, "Of course I'll marry you!"

"Thank you!" He got up off the ground and hugged me, I broke away and walked off. I probably just confused him, we got engaged and then I walked away, but there was something I had to do.

"Tanya! Edward and I, we-"

"Broke up?" Was it sad that I was so happy that she was excited? This was going to be fun.

"We're engaged!" I threw my hand in her face and smiled as she glared at the stone on my hand. It wasn't an expensive ring, but it was breathtaking! It was a ring that was style in 10K white gold, the ring was a near colorless round diamond that was surrounded by six additional round diamonds. Without anything else to say, I walked away from her with a smirk on my face.

"That was wrong," Edward said when I got back to him, I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. Alice ran up to me and signed something that I didn't know, but it made Edward smile.

"What did she say?" I asked looking between everyone then back at Alice. Alice was all smiles.

"She said you're going to be her sister," I stared at her and smiled.

"I've always wanted a sister!"

* * *

><p>AN: Here is an update! The ending was added at the last minute, I wasn't planning on it, but I actually really like it! What was your favorite part?

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 18  
>Edward<br>"Ed, here's your two tickets," Rose said handing me two tickets to New York. Now, I didn't con her into buying these, I'm a changed man people! Rose and Emmett happened to be going to New York, I mentioned to her that it was Bella's birthday and she wanted to go to New York, they happily agreed to help me pay for two tickets for Bella and myself. I vowed to pay them back.

"Thanks so much Rose! How much more do I owe you?" Rose raised an eyebrow and just stared at me.

"You were serious about paying me back?" I nodded, "Oh, well, um… You owe me 500 still."

"I'll pay you as soon as possible Rose," I told her then gave her a hug, "I have to get over to Bella's house. Her mom took her out shopping, Charlie and I are going to get things ready for dinner."

"Two men are going to get things ready?" Rose asked giving me another look. "Do you want me to come help?"

"Rose, come on," I smiled then thought about it, I had no expertise on cooking and neither did Charlie. With our luck, we'd set the house on fire. "That'd be a good idea actually."

"I thought so," she laughed grabbing her coat then going upstairs to collect Jason.

We arrived at the Swan house in less than 10 minutes, when we walked inside Charlie was already decorating the house for Bella's surprise party. I couldn't help but bust out laughing when I saw he was covered in flour.

"Hey, don't laugh at me, I'm trying here," Charlie said climbing down from the chair and greeting us.

"I brought Rose over to help, she heard we were going to get things ready and didn't trust that two men could do it."

"Well, she was right," Charlie laughed then led us into the kitchen. "Rose, you think you could make a cake while we decorate?"

"No problem!" Rose took off her jacket then looked at Jason, "Want to be mommy's little helper?"

"Yeah!" Charlie and I left Rose and Jason to the cake making skills while we hung banners, balloons and streamers.

"This is Bella's first birthday with her new heart, I want to go all out," Charlie said when he saw me looking at all the decorations. "What did you get her?"

"Rose and Emmett are going to New York in a week," I began, "I was hoping Bella and I could go with them. I know she wants to go to New York, she wants to see Broadway."

"Edward…" Crap! Not a good start to his sentence. His voice was strained, he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Bella just got her new heart not long ago. It's not a good idea to take her out of state."

"Charlie, it's only for a week. She'd be fine, my dad has even said it would be okay for her to go. Please! She wants this, you know how bad she wants to go to New York." Charlie sat down on the couch and looked at me.

"If I let you take her, she'll be one step closer to leaving. Her heart was a way to keep her here, at home, for her life but now what's stopping her from leaving?"

"Charlie, she loves y'all and she'll always come home. But, if you keep her here then she'll end up resenting y'all because all she wants is to go out into the world she's heard about. At least give her a chance to see what's out there," I said then took out the tickets, "Please, let her go with us to New York."

Charlie looked at the tickets then back at me, "Alright, but if anything goes wrong know that I will hold you responsible."

"Yes sir," we shared one last look before getting back to work. I knew where Charlie was coming from, I knew that he was scared for Bella to leave, he was scared of what would happen. But what if she didn't leave? Shouldn't he be scared of what would happen then?

"Guys! A car just pulled into the driveway," Rose said with a terrified look on her face, "I haven't even finished the cake yet!"

"Calm down Rose," I laughed, "I'll go out there and stall Bella from coming in."

"Okay, at least let me get the cake into the oven, we can open presents or do something else until the cake is ready," Rose said and rushed back into the kitchen as I walked outside.

"Hello lovely," I said opening Bella's car door for her, "Hey Mrs. Swan!"

"Hello Edward," Renee gave me a knowing look then said, "I'm going to go put these groceries inside."

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't available to come?" Bella asked getting out of the car.

"You think I could miss my beautiful fiancés birthday?" I kissed her cheek, "Happy Birthday, beautiful."

"Thank you! How about we go inside and watch some movies? That's the only way I want to spend my birthday." Bella began walking inside but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me. "What?"

"I just want to spend some time out here with you," she raised an eyebrow at me and turned her head. "Come on, you know everyone is going to be bugging us because it's your birthday. We're not going to get to watch a movie."

"They always bug us, we still watch movies. Edward, what's going on? Why can't we go inside?" I bit my lip as I tried to find some good reason for us to be outdoors.

"Bella, I just want to be out here with you. Why can't we stay out here? We could take Sadie for a walk," that got her.

"Yes! I would love that! I'll go get her," Bella began walking in and I grabbed her arm again. "Let go, Edward. Unless there's something inside I shouldn't see."

"Bella!" I looked and saw Rose had opened the kitchen window, "I'm the surprise! Edward didn't want you to know I was here."

"Rose! Seriously Edward?" I let go of Bella's arm and she ran inside the house, it was fully decorated now.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted when she walked in, everyone except Jason who just kind of muttered something that sounded similar.

"Thank you," Bella said then went around to hug everyone. Somehow, she ended up right next to me like she always did. "I hope y'all didn't go crazy expensive on gifts."

"I think Edward should go first," Charlie said, I felt like a deer in the headlights when he said that. Bella looked at me and smiled.

"Edward, you really didn't have to get me anything," she looked at her finger where the ring was sitting and smiled, "This really was enough."

"No, I wanted to. I know you've always wanted to go to New York, I know you want to go to Broadway. Rose and Emmett happen to be going in a week," Bella's eyes were wide and I swear she stopped breathing when I pulled out the tickets. "We're going with them."

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed and wrapped her arms around my neck, which didn't stop her from jumping up and down. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious!"

"Mom? Dad? You're okay with this?" Bella went over to them and turned her beautiful doe eyes to them, if they weren't okay with it before they are now.

"Yes, go have fun," Charlie said glancing at me before Bella tackled them with a hug then came back to me.

"We're going to New York!"

* * *

><p>AN: Here is an update! What did y'all think? Thanks so much for all the reviews!

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 19  
>Bella<p>

"And it sang 'Welcome to New York! It's been waiting for you!'" Edward pulled my head buds out of my ear and kissed my cheek. We were currently in a taxi driving to the hotel, Rose and Emmett were in one behind us.

"Bells, I love you with all of my heart, but if you don't stop singing Taylor Swift, I will break up with you," Edward said then gave me a huge smile.

"You wouldn't do that," I told him resulting in a quizzical look from him, "You'll never find another girl like me who encourages you. I'm too good for you."

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe I'm too good for you. Maybe we should break up?" My eyes widened with fear. "I mean, come on, this is a record for me. Maybe I should try to find someone else?"

"Are you serious?" I asked holding my breath. Edward burst out laughing and pulled me to him.

"Yeah, totally!" He kissed my temple and then let me go.

"It's a new soundtrack, I could dance to this beat!" I sang while smirking at him. He pulled his beanie over his eyes, crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned down in the seat. I leaned over and kissed his cheek before sitting back up. It was hard to believe that I was in New York City, on Broadway! "Edward, thank you for getting me here."

Edward pulled his beanie back up and smiled at me, I lived for those smiles, "Bella, there isn't much that I wouldn't do for you. I would get you everything that you want if I could afford it."

"You know we have to stop," I told him, "We have to stop with these sappy sweet moments. I bet we make people sick."

"Are you kidding? Everyone adores our sappy sweet moments," he laughed then began staring at the window. We didn't talk until we finally pulled up in front of the hotel, Edward paid the driver then got our bags out. I just stared at the building, it was huge, definitely bigger than anything that I had ever seen in Forks.

"Woah," I whispered as I stared at the building, Edward chuckled then pushed me inside of the building where Rose and Emmett were already waiting. Wait, how did they get here before us?

"We took a shortcut!" Rose said answering my thoughts, I guess my confusion was written all over my face. "I already checked us in, I was just waiting for you two to arrive before going up. Unfortunately, I could only get two rooms so Bella and I can share a room, I guess."

"Why? Does it have two beds?" Rose nodded, "I can share a room with her, and we can see how it'll be when we're married."

"Yeah it'll be fine," I said smiling at Edward. Rose shrugged and led us up to our rooms. Edward and I were staying in the Deluxe Double room. Our room had two beds with white and red blankets, and a 32 inch TV screen was mounted onto the wall in the middle of the wall that was in front of both beds. We also had the most amazing bathroom! It was granite, had a bath tub that I would definitely be breaking in soon.

"Our room is right next door, let us know if you need anything," Rose said leaving us alone. My stomach was in knots as Edward sat our luggage down and got comfy on a bed. I was spending a week with Edward in our own room, I thought I would get my own room.

"I guess I kind of claimed this one," Edward laughed taking his shoes off then walking to the window. "Bells, come here!"

I took my jacket off and went next to him. Broadway was right outside of our window, "That is so cool! I can't wait to see all the lights tonight."

"It will definitely be a sight," Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist and planting soft kisses on my neck.  
>"Edward," I breathed and pulled away. "You want to watch some TV?"<p>

"Nah," Edward said settling down on the bed next to me and pulling me to him once again. "I'd like to just be with you for a little bit."

I looked in his beautiful green eyes, bit my lip, and then nodded. He smiled, his hand came to my cheek and began to caress it, and I got chills simply from his touch. Edward did crazy things to me, he gave me feelings that I didn't even know existed. Edward's fingers traced my bottom lip, leaving a cold, tingly trail. I lifted my eyes to meet his green eyes that were filled with love. He leaned in closer until our lips met, his lips were so soft and it just made me want to go on kissing him forever.

"Wait," Edward pulled away then shut the blinds, "That light was bright."

"Okay," I whispered and laid down on the bed. Edward sat down next to me, turned on the lamp next to the bed and pulled me to his chest. I listened to the sound of his heartbeat for a few minutes before looking up at him once again.

"What is it love?" Edward asked rubbing my shoulder.

"Kiss me again, please," I whimpered grabbing his shirt in my hand and pulling him to me before he could answer. He pulled away briefly to readjust so we were a little bit more comfortable, then he began placing my kissed on my throat, tracing my jawline, then returned to my mouth. Edward repeated my name over and over again, telling me how much he loved me, and how he couldn't wait to marry me.

"Hey, guys, are ya'll… Oh!" Rose said coming in and blushed. "Maybe, Bella and I should share a room."

"We're fine," I said quickly, a little too quickly. Edward started laughing at how embarrassed Rose and I were. I quickly slapped his chest and gave him a look.

"Come on, we were just kissing! You can't tell me that you and Emmett weren't doing the same thing," Edward said making Rose blush more. "What were you going to ask?"

"I was going to ask if y'all wanted to go do some shopping tonight. Maybe see a show on Broadway tomorrow?"

"That would be great!" I said smiling at her, she left us alone again but not before giving us a glance. I looked at Edward and smiled, "A whole week in here together, we'll have plenty of time to keep up what we were doing. Let's pace ourselves."

"Fine," Edward got up and smiled at me, "Hey, speaking of pacing ourselves, you need to remember to take it easy."

"Yes, dad," I said sarcastically then became serious after he stared at me, "I'll be fine Edward, I promise."

"Okay," I could tell that he didn't believe me, I reassured him by giving him one last kiss then climbed into bed with a book. I could feel his eyes on me as I read, I would occasionally glance at him and give him little smirks. "Did you not bring anything to do?"

"Nope," he said popping the p in the word. I shook my head, put my book down, and sighed as I stared at him. "When you look at me like that, I feel like you're staring into my soul."

"I can say the same," I said getting up and getting my computer. I began researching places that were on Broadway. I think that I scared Edward when I shrieked and began bouncing up and down on the bed. "There's a Disney store! We have to go!"

"Okay," Edward laughed then sat down next to me. "There's also a museum, we could do that tomorrow before the show."

"Absolutely," Edward laid down and began playing with me hair. "Does this bother you?"

"No," I said and went back to my computer until I noticed Edward get up, pull his iPod out of his pocket and plug it into something. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." He began moving some furniture back then went back to his iPod, he pulled up the song 'When You Say Nothing at All' by Allison Kraus then held out his hand to me, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes," I said getting up and joining him on the dancefloor. Edward pulled me close to him with his left arm, I put my hand on his shoulder, our other hands were holding on tightly to each other. We moved slowly with the music, he turned me a few times then pressed me tightly to him. I buried my head in his shoulder and took in the sweet scent of his cologne, he was everything that I had wanted. He made me feel like a queen when he did little things like this. "This is our song."

"Of course, love," he said pressing his cheek to mine as we continued to sway with the music. I loved Edward Cullen with every ounce of my body, I loved him so much that it made me ache.

* * *

><p>Rose and Emmett came knocking on our door around 6, they were more than ready to go do some shopping. Rose gave Edward and I glance as we walked out of the room, I was practically glowing with how happy I was. I would have loved to come with my parents, but it was fun to be out with Edward and his sister. It felt like I actually had my own life, and I had never had that feeling before.<p>

I told Rose about the Disney store, Emmett was more excited about it than Rose, but he quickly explained that he was excited to buy his son something. Of course, none of us believed him! Emmett was just a big goofball when you get to know him, I think he was beginning to rub off a little bit onto Edward, but I didn't care.

The Disney store had two floors, the bottom was for traditional Disney things and the top was for merchandise that went along with shows on Disney Jr. Rose and Emmett went to the second floor to find something for Jason, Edward went to find something for Alice, and I just looked around. I was looking at a beautiful heart necklace that had the shape of Mickey Mouse in the middle of it when I felt someone put something on top of my head.

"Hey, did you find something?" I asked pulling off the Monsters University hat that Edward had put on my head.

"Yep, I bought that for you by the way," he said and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. One side had a little picture of Anna, and the other side had a picture of Elsa. "Ya think she'll like it?"

"Alice will love it," I said then saw Rose and Emmett walking down with a shirt in hand to buy for Jason. Emmett proceeded to the checkout while Rose walked to Edward and I.

"Want to go sit outside?" Rose asked looking at us.

"Y'all go ahead! I want to look at one last thing," Edward said then smiled, "I have to buy myself a souvenir too."

"Bella, you have changed Edward so much. I'm glad too, did you know that he moved back in with our mom and dad?" Rose asked when we were outside, I shook my head and smiled. "Yeah, Esme is thrilled to have him back in the house. I know he wants his own place, but he doesn't say so as much since he met you."

"I love him Rose," I looked at the engagement ring on my finger, "We're in no hurry to get married. But I know that he's looking forward to that day. Did I ever tell you about how he tried to give me his phone number when I got Sadie?"

"What? He did?" Rose asked with a smile on her face. I began telling her all about Edward's failed attempt at flirting with me, she busted out laughing when I finished. "I have never heard him being so uncool!"

"I know, it was crazy," I said then looked up to see Emmett and Edward walking out of the store, both were wearing Mickey Mouse hats. "You look just charming."

"Why thank you," Edward said with a smile, "It's already 7? Ready to go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah," I said getting up from the bench that I had become comfy on, I grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

We arrived back at the hotel safely, told Emmett and Rose goodnight and went to our room. Once the door was closed, Edward grabbed me by my waist, spun me around before finally pinning me down on the bed. "Turn over."

"What?" I asked trying to get up, Edward pushed me back down and made a motion for me to turn over. I stared at him for another minute then did what he said, "Edward, what is going on?"

"Close your eyes," I did and listened to a bag rustling. I then felt something cold go around my neck and Edward move my hair from behind my neck. "Okay." I looked down and saw the necklace that I had been wanting.

"Edward," I turned back onto my back and stared at him. "You spend too much money on me."

"Bella, I told you, I would buy you everything you want if I had the money. I had the money for that," Edward looked away and stared outside. "Sit up."

"It's beautiful," I whispered as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Somehow, the lights that came from Broadway were the most beautiful lights that I had ever seen. "I brought some movies. Want to watch one?"

"Of course," I got up and went to my suitcase. I knew Edward and I would be spending time together, our favorite past time was to just sit and watch a movie. We decided to watch the newest movie to my collection, The Best of Me. Edward was such a good boyfriend, he didn't care if we watched sappy movies, just as long as we watched something.

When the movie ended, it was already 10:00, I stretched and looked at Edward who was already staring at me. "We should go to sleep."

"Yeah," he said and began getting up, but I pulled him back to me, he wasn't going to get away without one last kiss that made me lose my mind. I could feel the intensity, the hunger, in his kiss as our lips moved with each other. I entangled my fingers in his hair, he held me tightly to him as if I would suddenly disappear from him. Edward pulled away and caressed my cheek for a few minutes, then smiled at me, "Bella Swan, you are amazing." He placed one last kiss on my lips then got up and went to his bed.

"Goodnight Edward," I whispered trying to come down from the high that he gave me.

"Goodnight my love," Edward said giving me one last glance before turning off the light.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is an update! What did y'all think? Thanks so much for all the reviews! I absolutely loved this chapter after I finished writing it! Time to start on the next chapter! :D

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 20

Edward

Bella was in our restroom getting dressed for her final night on Broadway. It was our last day in New York, Bella and I had become even closer than I thought we would.

"How does this look?" Bella asked hopping out of the restroom wearing a short red dress that showed way too much of her. I mean, it was beautiful on her, it hugged every single curve of her body perfectly but I knew men would stare at her.

"Awful," I said walking over to the closet where her clothes were.

"What? I thought it was cute!" Bella said touching the dress then looking down at me. "Why do you say it's awful?"

"Because it's too revealing! Men are going to stare at you all night," I said then held out a long black dress that would cover her, "Here."

"No. Edward do you not think that people stare at me anyway? Women stare at you, do I make you cover up entirely?" Bella asked putting the dress that I had up and walked away. Great, our last night here and I started it off by fighting. Way to go Ed.

Rose let us know that Emmett was still getting ready, so Bella and I sat in silence in our room. I knew she was mad when she began looking at her phone instead of looking at me. I sighed and walked over to her, "Love, you look beautiful."

"I know what you think," Bella said not looking up. "I wish they would hurry."

"Bella, come on, will you get over it? So what if I want to keep you all to myself? I get jealous when I think of other guys looking at you like you're a piece of meat. Do you not get jealous when women look at me?"

"No! Because I know that you won't give them a second glance!" Bella yelled at me then sighed and sat on the bed. "Forget it."

"Bella, come on-"

"No! Forget it, it's over," Bella began to get up but I grabbed her wrist and smashed my lips against hers. I thought it would be romantic, but apparently not because I received a slap on the face. "Don't think a kiss will fix everything. But I overreacted, I'm sorry."

"No, I shouldn't have said you look awful, it was my fault," I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. "Forgive me?"

"Of course!" Bella said then a knock on our door broke us apart. We were ready for our last show on Broadway. We chose to watch Aladdin since Bella and Emmett were avid Disney fans. We settled in our seats and waited for the show to begin. I looked over at Bella, her eyes were bright with excitement, and I knew she was imagining herself up on that stage as Princess Jasmine. I looked between the stage and Bella, I could only hope that one day I would be sitting out here by myself supporting my wife. My Bella.

When the show ended, we were surprised to see the man that played the Genie come out and begin talking. "We lost one of the greatest comedians of all time a few months ago. So! We're only going to do this once, I want us to sing a little bit of 'Friend like Me'. The words should be in your program, I'm going to start off then y'all will join in. Sound good?" Everyone made a noise in agreement, then we all sang a part of the song. I know it brought tears to many people, myself included. I wrapped my arm around Bella when I heard soft sniffles coming from her.

We all left when the show ended, of course we all talked about how amazing it was and what our favorite songs were. Bella mentioned that her favorite had been Proud of your Boy, I was a little worried that it had something to do with Aladdin. Bella seemed to enjoy all the songs with her, but I wasn't going to joke about that now.

"Hey, Rose, what time does our flight leave tomorrow?" Bella asked when we arrived back at the rooms.

"1 PM," Rose said. "Why?"

"Well, I was really wanting to look at Juilliard tomorrow," What? Bella turned her eyes to me, "Do you mind going with me tomorrow?"

"Not at all," I said with a smile. Man, Charlie was not going to like this! Bella got ready for bed the minute we walked inside, I mean it wasn't like we were going to sleep right away, we never did. What always started out as a quick, sweet goodnight kiss turned into a 5 minute make-out session. We found a position that always worked for us, I was usually sitting down on the bed with Bella sitting sideways on my lap and her legs draped over the bed. It was easy and my hands were free to hold her, or free to caress her beautiful skin. Honestly, when I began dating Bella, I never knew how addicted she would become to kissing because it seemed to be one of the only things she ever wanted to do. I wasn't complaining!

Bella

"Bella Swan?" My stomach tensed up as the Admissions showed Edward and I to an office to discuss my applying to Julliard. Edward must have sensed my nervousness, he grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze to reassure me. "Now, I understand you are interested in our school. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct. I was wanting to know the process to applying and getting accepted," I said putting my hands in front of me on the table, I had seen people do it on TV, I just figured that I would give it a shot.

"Well, first you'll have to get a degree in Fine Arts, unless you already have it? Do you?" I shook my head and the man nodded then looked down, "I'll give you a list of schools that I would recommend to go to for this degree."

"Thank you," I said and watched as he wrote down about 5 schools then handed me the paper. I only saw one school that I wanted to go to, that was New York University. What can I say? This city has a hold on me that I can't get rid of.

"I would recommend applying to all of those schools. I admire your enthusiasm to come to Julliard, it's not something many people try to do. I look forward to having you here in a few years," he said then got up and walked us out.

"Well, that could have gone better," Edward said as we walked out to the car. I shook my head and smiled at him, "Why are you so happy?"

"Because, I have my foot in the door. Edward, I'm going to be coming to Julliard, I can tell you that for sure, but first I have to get into New York University." Now to break the news to my parents.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is an update! I'm not going to lie, this wasn't my favorite chapter, but I wanted the ending part! I have a new story called Hit List if y'all haven't read it, I would appreciate giving it a look at! Please review!

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 21

Bella

"Bella! You are not leaving ever again," my mom said grabbing me the minute I walked inside and held me tight. If she didn't want me to leave then she would not like my decision to apply to NYU. "But, how was New York?"

"It was amazing! Broadway was everything that I had thought it would be," I told her then looked around, "Where's Sadie?"

"Sadie is fine, she had a little accident and is staying at the vet for right now," my mom said then quickly told me what happened. Sadie had a little run in with another dog, a wild one that roamed around our neighborhood. Sadie had to have a few stitches on her leg, and she was recovering right now and would be coming home with my dad on his way home from work.

"Mom," I began as we unpacked my clothes, "I did a little research while I was in New York. I've always told you and dad how much I want to move to New York."

"Bella…"

"No, mom, please let me finish. I can't go to Julliard until I get a bachelors in Fine Arts, but I can apply to NYU to get my bachelors there." I could already see the wheels in her head start to turn with ideas of why I shouldn't apply to NYU. I was prepared to argue every single one of them.

"What about Sadie? We got her for you, how are you going to be able to leave her for four years?" I had been prepared for every one of the arguments, except that one.

"I don't know, I mean I'll come home and visit. Plus, Edward could watch her! Sadie loves Edward, I know he would watch her," I said sitting next to her on the bed. "Please! Let me at least try!"

"Let me talk with your dad before you apply, okay?" My mom said getting up and walking out of the room to let me finish unpacking by myself. That conversation hadn't gone the way I wanted, but I hadn't expected for it to be easy.

Edward

"Alright, so this is your desk," Charlie said leading me to a small desk that held a computer on it. "I'll be right over here if you need anything. Nothing is really going on today, but if something comes up then I'll take you out with me."

"Sounds good sir," I said and sat down in the chair. I had to take this all in, this was my first time sitting at my own desk and I have to say that it feels good! I took out a picture of Bella and sat it on my desk, she was the reason that I was here and the reason I kept going forward. I have to admit though, my day was somewhat boring, nothing really happened so I was mostly doing paperwork that was for people who received speeding tickets.

"Edward!" I looked up and saw Tanya walking towards me. Great. "I thought that was you! Where have you been?"

"I've actually been in New York," I said leaning back in the chair, "Yeah, went on a little trip with Bella, and then my sister and her husband."

"Sounds like fun," her tone implied that she could care less, "Officer Swan has been working me to the bone. He sure is a tough boss."

"Nah, he's pretty cool when you get to know him," I said trying to figure out a way to end this conversation. "I have to get back to this paperwork. I'm sure you have work to do as well."

"Oh yeah, totally," she said and walked back to her desk. I know that little sway of her hips was intentional, did she have any self-respect?

"Edward, I have to leave early to pick up Sadie. When you finish that paperwork you are free to go," Charlie said coming up to me. "Will you be coming over later?"

"Probably. What's up with Sadie?"

"She had a little run in with that stray that runs around town. She's going to be fine, just going to have to take it easy for a few days." Charlie said then turned and left the office. I made sure to get the paperwork done as quickly as possible so I could go spend some time with Bella and Sadie.

I pulled up in front of the Swan house a little after 5 and went inside to find Sadie laying down on Bella's lap. Bella was stroking behind her ear and whispering things to her.

"Hey there," I said sitting down next to her and patting Sadie. "Poor baby."

"Yeah, my dad said they picked that dog up. Hopefully they can work with it and tame it down so they don't have to do anything to it." I knew what she was referring to, she didn't want to see it put down. That was so like Bella, to try and protect every living person or animal. "How was work?"

"Less eventful than what I wanted. I mostly did paperwork," I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "But, not every day can be exciting. Have you talked to your parents about NYU?"

"I talked to my mom. My guess is she's talking about it with my dad as we speak," Bella looked at me and I could see she wanted to say something. "My mom did bring up a good point. If I went to NYU, would you watch Sadie for me?"

"Of course. We'll be apart for four years, are you able to handle that?" I asked her. The question had been burning on the back of my mind ever since we had arrived back in Forks. As much as I hated being stuck in this town, it was our safe haven.

"We won't be apart for four years. We'll see each other during breaks, summer vacations, and if you're a really good boyfriend then you could come visit me." Bella must have seen how down I was, "We'll make it work. Don't start doubting us now."

"I won't," I said and pulled her closer to me. I lean in, and she echoes my movement with an identical tilt of her head towards mine. Her lips brush mine lightly before pressing softly into mine. She tastes sweet like honey and sugar, her lips are soft as they move against mine. I can feel her thrumming heart through her shirt and mine is beating to the same rhythm. I brush my thumb against her jawline softly, a touch that says words unspoken "I love you".

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here," Charlie said making us quickly break apart. I fixed my collar and waved at him. "Get everything done?"

"Yes sir," I said getting up and shaking his hand, he motioned for me to sit back down. Renee was behind him, they settled down in front of us.

"So, I understand that New York was quite eventful," Charlie said looking at Bella who smiled.

"Come on dad, stop beating around the bush. Can I apply to NYU or not?" Bella asked with a light of determination in her eyes, it was one of the things that I admired most about her.

"Edward, what do you think about her applying to NYU?" Bella's eyes turned to me when Renee asked me that question. Way to put me on the spot Mrs. Swan! "Are you really okay with it?"

"Of course he is," Bella said with a nervous chuckle.

"I asked him."

"I don't like the thought of her leaving for four years, but I did say I would follow her anyway. If she does apply to NYU and gets accepted then I'll apply to the police force there."

"Edward, what if you can't get into the police force there? Are you okay with staying here while she lives in New York?" Charlie asked crossing his arms in front of him, I looked at Bella and smiled. "It won't stop with NYU, she'll go to Julliard because my daughter is someone who chases after what she wants. Will you stay in Forks for at least 6 years?"

"Nope, if I can't get into the police force there then I'll work somewhere until I can join it. Mr. Swan, I was dead serious when I said that I would follow her anyway."

"So, can I? Please, can I apply?" Bella begged, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it to reassure her that no matter what happened I would be with her.

"You may apply," Renee said and if it hadn't been for Sadie sleeping peacefully, I think Bella would have gotten up and applied immediately.

"Thank you!" She said and then looked at me, "Will you get my computer?"

"Of course," I said getting up and going to her room for her computer. Her applying to NYU was only the first step of her achieving her dreams, she was going to do big things, I was sure of it.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is an update! Bella's applying to NYU! Sadly, this story is coming to an end... I have four chapters left to write, I already have the very last chapter written and I'm very pleased with the ending! Have no fear! I have a new story that I'm working on, it's called Hit List! I would love for you to go check it out! Alright, that's it, please review!

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 22  
>Bella<p>

I don't know what's worse: waiting for a new heart or waiting for an acceptance to NYU. It had been 2 weeks since I sent in my application to the university, I hadn't heard anything from them since then. Shouldn't I have heard if I'd been accepted or not by now? Edward told me that I was just overthinking things, and that he knew I would be accepted. But, at my parent's request, I submitted applications to other colleges that had a great reputation for getting Bachelors of Fine Arts.

Sadie was doing much better since she had returned home from the vet, whenever she needed to go outside I went with her. I was so scared that something else would happen to her while I wasn't looking. Sadie was more than happy to have me follow her around, and she loved when I would throw sticks and have her fetch them. All in all, my life was going pretty good.

Edward was loving the police force more and more every day! His third week there he was able to join in on an investigation of a robbery in our little small town. I could tell he enjoyed doing those types of things just by the fact that he would not stop smiling. He applied to the police force in New York and was still waiting on conformation of whether he had received a job with them. My dad told him that New York was really picky with the people they hired. I think that Edward was just as nervous as I was, if not more.

"Bella, will you go get the mail?" Renee asked knowing that I looked forward to checking the mail every single day. I nodded and went outside to check our mailbox.

"Hello beautiful," Edward called pulling up in our driveway. "Any news?"

"I don't know," I told him then opened our box to find it stuffed with a manila envelope. I looked at Edward who just smiled at me, encouraging me to pull the envelope out. "It's from NYU."

"Well open it!" Edward said wrapping his arms around me and laughing.

"I don't want to! I'm scared!" I told him and threw the letter in his hands, "You open it!"

"Okay," he said and slowly opened it. I swear he did it just to torture me even more. "I'm so sorry Bells."

"What?" I could feel the tears forming, I was getting ready for the rejection.

"I'm so sorry that you're going to have to share a dorm with someone. You're going to NYU!" He yelled then picked me up and spun around.

"SERIOUSLY!?" I yelled and could not stop laughing.

"What's wrong?" My mom asked running outside with flour all over her. I probably just scared her more than I should have.

"I got in! Mom! I got in!" I ran up to her and gave her a hug. I didn't care that she was covered in flour, I could not have been happier. "I got a late acceptance, that's the reason it took a while to hear back. But, I need to be in New York and in my dorm this weekend. Can we go to Seattle and do some shopping? Oh man! I need to-"

"Bella!" Edward grabbed my shoulders and laughed. "Breathe in and out. In and out."

"You're right," I said and then looked at both of them. "Please! Can we go to Seattle?"

"Of course, let me finish these cookies then we can go. Edward, you going with us?" I looked at Edward and waited for his answer.

"Yeah!" Edward said and kissed my cheek. "I told you that you would get in."

"I know," we walked inside and went to my room. "I need to see what hall I'm in, who my roommate is, and all that stuff. I can't believe this is happening!"

I found out that I was in a dorm called Founders Hall, it was strictly for first year freshman. I went onto the website and found my dorm. It was really nice! It must have had at least 15 floors. My roommate was a girl named Bree Turner. I found her on Facebook, which Edward thought was creepy, and added her as a friend. But not before telling her that I was going to be her roommate at school.

"Now, to wait and see if she accepts my request," I said putting my computer aside and grabbing Edward's hand. "Have you heard from the Police Force?"

"Nah," I could tell how depressed he was over it, "I'll stay and watch Sadie though."

"I thought you would follow me? Sadie can come and live in an apartment with you right?" I asked suddenly scared of going to New York alone.

"I know I said that, but I thought about it and can you imagine Sadie living in a small apartment?" I knew he was right, Sadie was not the type of dog that liked being cooped up. As if on cue, Sadie came strolling into my room with her tongue hanging out. She jumped up on the bed and made herself comfy, I rubbed her side and sighed. My computer binged, letting me know that I had a new notification. I grabbed it and saw that Bree had accepted my friend request.

"She didn't think that it was creepy," I said with a smirk on my face.

"She's cute," Edward said as we began looking at her pictures. I stared at him and shook my head. I loved Edward for who he was, but he was still a man. "She's cute, but you're beautiful!"

"Yeah, uh-huh," I said and closed out of her profile before Edward said anything else. "You better be glad that I accept you for everything about you."

"Mmm, I am," he said and brought his lips to mine, ending our conversation.

We went to Seattle and bought me a new bed set, some posters to hang up on my walls, a lamp, and a fridge. I had spoken with Bree and we decided that I was going to get the refrigerator and she would get the microwave. I was so excited to go to New York University, I was beginning the journey to achieve my dream. I would watch shows on Broadway, I would begin getting my foot in the door and someday I would end up on Broadway.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is an update! Bella's moving to New York! Can you believe it? Ah! Alright, my goal is to get to 200 reviews by the end of this story, I have 3 more chapters. Think we can do it?

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 23

Bella

It felt strange to be heading back to New York for the second time in one month. I hadn't left Forks for 18 years, now I'm leaving until December. We landed in New York and found a hotel that was close to Founders Hall, we just needed to stay the night. Edward, of course, joined us but we weren't able to share a room this time. My parents and I shared a room, while Edward got his own, but I did spend quite a bit of my time in his room.

"Bella, you actually want to live here?" My mom asked looking at the cars rushing around from our hotel room.

"Mom, I promise, this place is amazing! Right Ed?" Edward was busy looking down at his phone when I said this, I slapped his leg which made him jump.

"What? Sorry, I'm still waiting for news," he said then sighed as he put his phone up and rubbed his eyes. "I think I'm going to turn in. Night Swan clan."

"Night," I said giving him a quick kiss before he walked to his own room. "Dad, there's nothing you could do to help him get the job?"

"I wish I could Bella," my dad began, "Edward's got what it takes to be one of the finest officers. I've put in a good word for him already when he applied. But as I said, this is New York and they are very picky with who they hire."

"Better get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," Renee said getting in bed. I nodded and got in my own bed for the night. My stomach was full of knots as I thought about meeting Bree for the first time, and just thinking about living on my own in a strange city.

I tossed and turned all night, I think that I got a total of 3 hours of sleep, but I was still full of energy like I had slept all night. "This is it!" I yelled as we pulled up in front of Founders Hall.

"It's bigger in person," Edward muttered grabbing my luggage for me, "Ready to go?"

I looked between the three most important people in my life and nodded. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

We entered into Founders Hall, and I pulled out my brochure to see which room I was in. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to only be on the second floor! I mean, I could have taken the elevator if I was on the top, but wasn't looking forward to it.

When we entered my room, I saw that half of the room was already set up. Bree must have been here already, I couldn't wait to meet her. "Well, looks like my roomie is here already!"

"Yeah, and she likes pink," Edward said pointing to the pink lamp, the pink cover, and the pink pillows. It was too much pink for me personally.

"Yeah," I agreed then began putting my bed sheet, bed spread, and cover on to my new mattress. My mom and dad started hanging things up in the closet, while Edward hooked up my laptop and put books and things up.

"AH! You must be Bella!" I turned and saw a girl about my age standing in the door, she had brown hair that balanced on her shoulders. I gave Edward a glare that told him that if he knew what was good for him then he wouldn't say a thing. "I'm Bree! I was so excited to meet you! Sorry for all the pink, it's my favorite color!"

"No, it's all good," I said and saw her stare around the room at the other people. "Sorry, this is my mom and dad."

"Hello Bree, it's nice to meet you," Renee said stepping out of the closet and shaking Bree's hand.

"This is my fiancé, Edward," I said pulling him forward and wrapping my arm around his waist.

"It's nice to meet all of you!" Bree said then walked over to her bed. She seemed to have such an easy going nature, I was so glad that she did too! I wouldn't want to get a roommate that I didn't speak to.

"Well, I guess that's everything," Charlie said putting my now empty suitcase at the foot of my bed. "I guess this is it."

"Come on Chief, you aren't going to start crying now are you?" Edward asked wrapping his arm lazily around my shoulder. "I didn't see you as a crier."

"Edward, your job depends on me, I would be careful with what I say if I were you," Charlie said then pulled me into a hug. "I want you to be careful Bella. If you need anything, anything at all, you know where to come."

"I know, dad," I said returning his hug. My mom had no shame in the tears that flowed down her face. "Oh, mom."

"What? You haven't been out of my sight since you were born!" Renee said pulling me to her. "I love you so much, my daughter."

"I love you too." Reluctantly, I turned to Edward and smiled at him.

"Well Swan, don't go committing any felons without me okay?" He turned to Bree and smiled, "We're a modern day Bonnie and Clyde!"

"Whatever! I'll tell you the story later," I told her then looked at Edward again. "Take care of Sadie for me."

"Oh, you know I will. Your parents would kill me if anything bad happened to her." I knew that he wasn't exaggerating, Sadie was my baby and if anything happened to her then… Well… You get the picture.

"4 months until we can see each other again," I said then groaned, "Ah, we sound so sickly sweet."

"Cause we are," Edward said grabbing my wrists and pulling me to him. In this moment, my parents weren't in the room, my new roommate wasn't in the room. It was just Edward and I, and although we knew that we would see each other again, this kiss made me feel like I wouldn't see him ever again. Edward pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

"I love you too," I whispered and wrapped my arms around his waist as he enveloped me in a hug. I tried my best to keep the tears back while he was in the room, but he knew me too well, he knew that I was crying. He pulled back and wiped the tears away.

"I'll see you soon then," he said quoting a Nicholas Sparks novel.

"I'll see you soon then," I said with a smile.

After they left, Bree tried to converse with me, tried to find out little details about my life. However, I wasn't in the mood. After 5 minutes of the dull conversation, I collapsed on my bed in a pile of tears.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, we have two chapters left... I think I'm going to cry! Currently we are at 182 reviews, can we get to 200 with those last two chapters? Alrighty! Tell me what you think? Who is reading Hit List?

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 24

Edward

Bella had been in New York by herself for a little over two months, I had been Bella-less for over two months! A week after she left, I'm sure Charlie and Renee were tired of having me around so much, so I distanced myself from them and tried to work as much as possible.

We also had a surprise that was given to us by Sadie, I took her in for her monthly check-up a week after Bella left and found out that she was pregnant. We were now expecting little Sadie's in a few weeks, I lived in my own apartment in Forks and was taking care of Sadie just like I promised. At first, she would whine and look for Bella around the apartment, but soon she realized that Bella wasn't around and settled with me. I couldn't imagine what would happen when Bella came home for Christmas break.

"Oh Sadie," I said sitting down on the couch with a cold ice water, Sadie hopped onto the couch and rested her head on my leg. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number of the woman I loved more than anything.

"Swan's phone," my eyes scrunched and I looked to make sure I had the right number. Who was answering Bella's phone?

"Riley!" I smiled when I heard Bella in the background, I missed her voice. "Hello?"

"Hey Bells," I said patting Sadie's head as I talked.

"Hey, sorry about Riley. He's Bree's boyfriend, he likes to be pain," I heard the man from earlier protest in the background. "What's up?"

"Just missing you."

"I miss you too love. How's the expecting mother?"

"She's good, laying on my lap as we speak. Did I tell you that they're expecting her to have at least 7 puppies?" I heard Bella say something to someone then turned back to me.

"Hey, love, I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll call you later okay?" I muttered something which she took as a response. "Alright, I love you!"

It seemed like Bella and I were in different worlds now, she would often text me and tell me how much she loved New York. I wanted nothing more than to be with her, sadly though I had not received a job with the NYPD. Shortly after Bella and I hung up, my phone started going off again.

"Edward Cullen here," I answered.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, I'm calling in regards to your application as a security officer here on campus," I closed my eyes and waited for the response.

Bella

"Bells, come on! It's party time! We survived mid-terms," Bree said with her arms around Riley. They were a cute couple, they often reminded me of Edward and I.

"I can't, I have to do homework still," I said pointing to my computer that had the beginnings of an essay on it.

"Fine, but you'll come if you finish right?" Bree asked me with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Where's it at?" Bree wrote the address down for me and then walked out. I had the time to go have some fun, but I really didn't feel like it. I tried to have fun, I loved living in New York more than anything else, but I really did miss my parents. Most of all, I missed Edward. It had been a few days since our last phone call and I felt bad that I hadn't called him back. I sent him a text apologizing for it, and he replied that it was fine.

"Okay, what in your opinion shaped theatre so we see it like we do today?" I read the essay question out loud and rolled it over in my mind a few times. That was until someone was at the door, I automatically thought that it was Riley getting something that Bree forgot.

"What did she forget?" I asked as I swung the door open to reveal someone that was definitely not Riley. "Edward? What are you doing here?"

"I got a job on campus," he said walking in and shutting the door. "Don't worry, I have housing and Sadie will be staying with me."

"That's amazing! What's the job?"

"Security," he looked around and then smiled at me.

"Does that mean I can get out of parking tickets?" I asked with a sly smile on my face. I was still trying to just come to terms with the fact that Edward was standing in my dorm room right now.

"I don't know," he said then walked over to me. "Right now, that's the last thing I want to do."

"What do you want to do?" I whispered and was responded with silence. Edward grabbed my face in his hands and pulled me to him. The kiss was full of passion, it was full of need, and we had both needed each other these past two months. Before it could get any further, I pulled away and said, "Can we sit?"

"Of course," I led him to my bed and laid down, resuming where we had left off. Edward kissed my forehead, then my nose, my cheeks, and finally found his way back to my lips. "Bella, I have missed you more than you know."

"I know," I said looking at his face, etching it into my mind in case I ever had to go long periods without seeing him again.

"I left my phone!" Bree said walking in then caught sight of her roommate on a bed with a man lying next to her. I couldn't help but bust out laughing at Bree's wide eyes. "I am so sorry!"

"Hey Bree," Edward said getting up and waving at her. "Good to see you again."

"You too, Edward," Bree said with a smile. "I'll, uh, go now."

"Be careful Bree," I called as she left. "I can't believe you're here. Why didn't you tell me that you applied for the job?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Want to come visit Sadie?" Edward asked putting his coat on and fixing his shirt.

"Yes!" I said jumping off of the bed and putting on my jean jacket. Edward led me out of the dorm, and I discovered that his location of residence was a short walk from my dorm. The house he was staying in was small and quaint, I wished that I was living in it. We walked inside and a very pregnant Sadie walked to greet us.

"Hey girl," Edward said but she didn't pay attention to him. Sadie was all over me, I bent down and she began licking my face. I couldn't help but laugh when she knocked me over and kept licking me.

"Hey girl, I've missed you too," I laughed and rubbed behind her ears. "How about letting me up?"

"She's missed you," Edward noted with a smirk. "We'll have little Sadie's running around here very soon."

"I'm so excited!" Edward showed me around his 'humble abode' as he called it. It was a simple, small place for a security guard to live, and entertain his fiancé for dinner every night. We jumped back into our old routine, watching a movie before the night ended. When it was over, I looked up at him and sighed. "Well, I have to go back to the dorm."

"I'll walk you back, it's pretty late, only weirdos are up at this time of night," he said getting up and getting our jackets. Sadie whined as we walked out, she came up behind me and scratched my leg with her paw.

"Aw, Sadie, I'll be back tomorrow," I said rubbing her head and giving her a kiss. I had missed my dog so much, I hated having to leave her again.

When we got to my dorm, Bree was already in bed passed out, I stepped back into the hallway where Edward was waiting. "Thanks for walking me back."

"Of course, have sweet dreams my love," Edward said taking my hands and kissing the back of them. How I loved this man!

"Good night," I said watching him walk away before climbing into bed. Before Edward, I was considering giving up and heading back to Forks. Now I had a little bit of home in New York with me, Sadie and Edward were just a few minutes away if I needed them. Edward and I could have our own little Thanksgiving since we couldn't go home. Suddenly, the coming years didn't seem so terrifying.

* * *

><p>AN: Well... That's the last official chapter! I have an epilogue ready to post! I could probably post it tonight as well if y'all would like! Let me know in the reviews, epilogue tonight or tomorrow?

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


	25. Epilogue

A/N: I don't own Twilight!

Epilogue

Bella

"Mom?" My mom turned and saw me in my white, strapless wedding dress. My dress was long, it had sequins going down my stomach. "Where's dad?"

"Talking with Edward one final time," Renee said then touched my cheek, "Bella, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," I smiled then caught sight of myself in the mirror. I really did look beautiful, I hate to say that because I feel like I'm being vain, but I seriously looked beautiful. Before I could think anything else, Charlie walked back to us and stopped walking when he saw me.

"Aw, Bells," Charlie turned and wiped his eyes before coming to my side. "You look amazing. Edward is a lucky man."

"He knows," I said with a smile then saw my bridesmaids began walking down the aisle. My stomach turned into mush when I saw Alice, my flower girl, walk out with Rose following behind her. Rose was my maid of honor, since she was the one who was responsible for helping us get together. I held tightly to my dad's arm when it was our time to walk out. "Don't let me fall dad."

"I won't," he said and we began our journey down the aisle. The minute we walked out, Edward put his hand to his face and bent down over out of emotion. "You were right Bella, he knows how lucky he is."

"Who gives this woman in marriage?" The Pastor asked, my eyes were only on Edward.

"Her mother and I," Charlie said then handed me over to Edward, but first placing one final kiss on my cheek.

Edward kissed the back of my hand then leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You look amazing."

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony. As Bella and Edward take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Bella and Edward both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.

An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Bella and Edward, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls. Let us pray.

Lord, I ask that you look after Bella and Edward all the days of their lives. Lead them where you want them to go. Bless them with a happy life, but encourage them when they feel things are going bad. Amen."

"Amen," everyone chorused then turned to the pastor.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Edward, and you, Bella, to face each other & take each other's hands.  
>Edward, will you take Bella to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"<p>

"I will," Edward said with a look of determination on his face that I had never seen before. I couldn't imagine what he must be feeling right now. 4 years ago, no one believed in him, he didn't have a job and he wasn't aiming for anything. Look at him now, he was now the head security officer on campus. I couldn't be more proud of him.

"Bella, will you take Edward to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"Absolutely," I said. My voice was cracking as I fought the tears of joy that wanted to come out.

"If anyone has a valid reason of why these two should not be married then speak now or forever hold your peace," I held my breath, this part always made me nervous in a wedding. No one said anything so the pastor continued, "Edward and Bella, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"Oh, I intend to," Edward said so low that I'm sure only I had him. Edward took me in his arms and kissed me more softly and tenderly then he had ever done before. If anything, it drove me even crazier than usual. We broke apart to clapping around us, Edward wrapped his arm around me and led me outside. We decided not to have a reception, neither of us really cared to have one, it was mostly eating, toasts, and talking anyway. Instead, we decided that we would have some sort of gathering as soon as we were back from our honeymoon.

"Bella, I can't believe…" My mom began then stopped due to the crying. "I love you so much." She pulled me to her in a hug and held me tightly.

"I love you too mom," I said then backed away. Edward was talking with his family and glancing at me occasionally.

"Bella, I'm so proud of the woman you've become," my dad said giving me a side hug.

"Do you know where he's taking you?" Renee asked grabbing my hands.

"Paris," I said with a smile. I couldn't wait, we would spend three months in Paris! It was going to be wonderful.

"Ready to go Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Of course," I said with a smile. Everyone cheered as we walked to our car, they cheered even louder as we pulled away. "I can't believe this."

"Me neither," Edward said kissing my hand then focused on driving. We had a long flight ahead of us, it would be a 9 hour flight to our destination in Paris, then another 30 minutes to get to our hotel. Needless to say, I slept the minute we were on the plane and I was in some comfy clothes.

"Bells, wake up," I rubbed my eyes and saw that our plane had landed. Had I really slept for 9 hours? "You slept for a while my love."

"I was sleepy," I admitted grabbing my bags before walking behind Edward to get off the plane. "Besides, it's not like you want to sleep when we get to the hotel."

"No, you're right," Edward said with a sly smile, "Probably why I fell asleep too."

"You're impossible," I said hitting his stomach. Edward hailed us a cab and told them to take us to a hotel called L'Hotel, I had no idea how to pronounce it so I was glad that Edward knew! We pulled up in front of a building that wasn't fancy, I looked at Edward and said, "This is where we're spending our honeymoon?"

"Yeah, just wait," Edward said getting our luggage and leading me inside. He told the man at the counter that we had a reservation. No big deal right? He said it in French! "What? I studied so I could impress you."

"Done," I said with a smile and followed him to our room. We were staying on the very top floor in a room called Grand. That was an understatement! This room was bigger than my own apartment in New York! This room was a house, it had 3 different rooms. One was where the bed was, my stomach went to knots when I saw that. Another room held the bathtub and the sink, the bathtub was absolutely beautiful, it had a window right above it where a person could look at the stars or the moon. The last room had the couch, the tv and other things like that. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," he said picking me up and carrying me bridal style. "How about we watch a movie? I think it would be appropriate to watch Little Women. It was the first movie we ever watched together."

"You remember that?" I asked as he put me down on the couch.

"Of course, I remember every single thing that we have ever done together," he said and smiled. "How about we change into some more comfy clothes first?"

"Deal!" I loved my dress but I was ready to get out of it and get into my Pajamas. Edward changed into a pair of pajamas and a plain white shirt. "Love, there's a TV in front of the bed. Wanna watch it in there?"

"Sure," Edward said and began turning the covers back for us to lay down. I put in the movie and then crawled into bed next to him. It didn't feel like we were married, it felt like any other normal night when we would watch something. Edward had his arm around me and was stroking my hair when I turned the TV off and looked up at Edward.

"What's wrong?" He asked stroking my hair. I didn't say anything, I reached up and kissed him. I don't know if I startled him or what, but his lips were hesitant against mine. I didn't even know what had come over me to give in so easily, I also knew I didn't exactly regret it either. His lips were warm and smooth as they brushed against my own. I stiffened when his hands planted themselves on my waist, but his light, heart-warming chuckle managed to loosen me up again. Moving his right hand up to the nape of my neck he seized my lips once again with his own only this kiss was more powerful more passionate sending heat to my cheeks, butterflies to my stomach and taking my breath away all at the same time. I didn't want to break contact with him and as if realizing what I wanted my hands moved to ball themselves into his hair. When we finally pulled free, His eyes were wild and I knew they matched my own a smile crept across his face sending a stupor grin a cross my face as well.

"Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded as I got rid of his shirt to look at his perfect body. It wasn't fair for one man to be so handsome. When he caught me staring, he laughed. "You're making me feel self-conscious with all the staring."

"Did you go to the gym growing up?" I asked running my hand down his abs. Edward gave me a look, then sat up and busted out laughing.

"Me? Go to the gym? Bella, love, have you met me? I don't even like walking to the fridge to get food!" That was true, when we would eat at his house he wouldn't want to get up to get a drink. Me being the loving fiancé, I got up and got him something to drink.

"True, now stop talking," I said pulling him to me again and locking our lips together. This was it, we were going forward, and there was no stopping now.

I woke up the next morning cuddled against his bare chest, feeling nothing but bliss and satisfaction. The mattress felt soft and endearing under my body, but I felt laying against his stiff frame and using his arm as a pillow was much more comfortable and preferable. Last night had been the best night of my life. Edward had been gentle, he had guided me every step of the way and whispered how much he loved me throughout the night. I cuddled closer to his side and smiled as I touched my lips, I had never felt anything like this before, it was incredible. I looked at Edward one last time before quietly slipping out of bed and into the bathtub for a warm bath before he woke up.

"Bella?" I was in the bath for a mere five minutes when I heard his voice. My first thought was that I woke him up, I hadn't wanted to.

"I'm in here," I said and heard the door open, bare feet walking against the tile. I opened my eyes and saw Edward sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"Want some breakfast?" he asked running his finger down my cheek. "I'll be happy to get you something."

"That sounds wonderful," I said with a smile. "Would you mind finding out what they have?"

"Not at all," he kissed my forehead and then walked out to get the phone. I heard him talk with someone for a few minutes then came back into the bathroom. "Okay, so they have scrambled eggs, omelets, cereal, coffee, tea, orange juice, um… ham, cheese, bacon, or salmon."

"Salmon?" I asked giving him a look that made him laugh. "I'll just have orange juice, an omelet, ham, and bacon."

"You got it love, you want cheese in the omelet?" I looked at him and made him laugh. He sure did seem chipper this morning. "Why did I even ask?"

"Edward, why are you so happy this morning?" I asked looking down at my now pruned fingers. Edward sat back down on the edge of the tub and raised my chin so I was looking at him.

"Why am I so happy? Maybe because I had the most wonderful night with the most wonderful woman. Maybe because this is the first morning we've woken up in the same bed. Can I not be happy to be with you Bella Cullen?" He smirked when he said my new last name.

"I sure hope you are," I said and closed my eyes. "Now go get my food, I'm hungry."

"Yes ma'am!" Edward left the room, leaving me to think about our future together. I didn't know what was in store for us, but I was excited to find out.

* * *

><p>AN: I want to thank each and everyone of y'all for the support with this story! Stay tuned for the sequel!

Facebook Group: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions


End file.
